Confessions of a broken heart: 15 years later
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: This is the story of Katlyn Hathaway the daughter of Rose and Dimitri and sis of Charles Hathaway, from the rise of her music stardom to the heart breaking moments of her life...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fifteen years later, nothing in BP and the ending of SK is different, Rose and Dimitri parted ways when he was offered to go to his old academy in Russia to teach, he couldn't turn it down because he would be near his family. Lissa and Christian are married, Adrian has been a great friend to Rose, but nothing serious between them. But shocking of it all is that she and Dimitri had twins before he left. Now they're 15 and living life in Russia with their mom, Lissa and Christian, and their 'father' Adrian. Their names are Katlyn and Charles, and all told in Katlyn's POV. The bold italic parts are Jake, and the italic writing is all Katlyn's voice.**

**Confessions of A Broken Heart**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mom and Adrian were having a romantic dinner at a local diner, without us. They visited us when they had a chance and they updated us threw email when they couldn't. Mom accepted a date with Adrian. It was about time too, she loved him, all she needed to do is just realize it.

My friend Abby and I were hanging out with Jesse, a friend of ours, a moroi with the ability of spirit, and Abby was a fire wielding moroi. It was a weekend, long weekend to be exact... it was Easter time. Aunty Lissa and uncle Christian were on their anniversary, so I was alone this weekend. That was when I spotted him, Dimitri Belikov. He reminded me of what I pictured my father to be, but I doubt he was. Mom said he was dead to her and Adrian was just on her side of this. I went up to my room after being bored of the conversation between my two friends who were gossiping about the latest things-Jesse is gay, and is in love with a guy who is two years older then him-which sickened me to my stomach. I was just going to puke when they started talking about how hot Belikov was.

I sighed. My room was too girly as my mom would put it, but I never really wanted to be a guardian for some moroi who would put my life in danger for their safety, I wanted to be free and hunt strigoi on my own with no help what so ever.

I looked over to my guitars, which I had about five. I was into music more then anything in the world. I started strumming a song I haven't thought of since I wrote it back in elementry.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older  
_I thought about how my mom and I feel about getting a letter from my father, and how I feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world, it made me feel sorry for her and for me. I mean My father was never in my life._  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
My heart felt broken because of not being able to be daddy's little girl._  
And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed  
_My father felt his most prized jacket when he left, my guess he wanted mom to remember him by that. _  
So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!  
_ I wondered why he had to go, no one told me, and I wanted to know why he left mom._  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!  
I do love him and I do want to know him_  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..

A single tear came down my cheek and I heard someone clap behind me, I turned to see Adrian, the one who picked up the pieces for me and my mother.

"Hey kid, how's the song writing stuff going?" he asked.

I smiled. "Good I guess. I thought you were with mom?"

"She had a meeting to go to. So I came to see you and you're brother..." he said. "Was that song to you're father?"

I looked down. "Yeah, it was actually... I wrote it when I was eight when I was heart broken to hear I would never meet him... a little girl needs her daddy, you know?"

"No sorry, I'm a dude, I wouldn't know..."he said truthfully. "can you sing another song?"

I nodded. Then thought of the song my mother wrote when her love of her life left, but placed it in the man's version like she was the one who caused the pain, but it reminded me of my recent break up with the notorious bad boy, Jake Dashkov.

_Baby stop and think about it  
Tell me where did we go wrong  
How did it end like this  
Can we work it out, I doubt it  
We did all we could  
And baby I can't go on like this  
I never did you wrong your trippin'  
Listening to your friends and all the bullshit they had to say  
It's like they loved you more than I did  
So baby roll with' your crew  
And do what you gotta' do because  
_That was when I heard his angelic voice join in, I wasn't sure if it was actually Jake or not, but I went along with it_  
**I never wanna kiss you again  
Never wanna walk through the park holding your hand  
No more talking all night until the early morning  
It's such a shame to say that we'll never be the same...** again_

Baby stop and think about it  
**You lied to me, lied to me**  
Baby stop and think about it  
**You lied to me, lied to me**

**The love we once shared girl no longer**  
It no longer remains and now it's harder, the pain because  
She never really knew she wondered  
Was she being untrue or was I being a fool because  
I'm gone and I'm never coming home  
So baby don't call cause I won't answer the phone  
Stay out of my life baby just leave me alone  
And it's such a shame to say that we'll never be the same

I never wanna kiss you again  
Never wanna walk through the park holding your hand  
**No more talking all night until the early morning  
It's such a shame to say that we'll never be the same... again**

Baby stop and think about it  
You lied to me, lied to me

Girl you told me you'd be there for me  
**Promised that you'd never leave**  
You lied to me

Now I'm closing the door  
Put my heart on the floor  
I don't love you no more  
That's why I

I never wanna kiss you again  
Never wanna walk through the park holding your hand  
No more talking all night until the early morning  
It's such a shame to say that we'll never be the same... again

When I finished I realized I had more of a crowd around my doorway, and there he was... Jake. He changed a lot since I last saw him, he had brown hair back then, now he has black and his clothes looked new too they looked emo.

"Katlyn?" he asked.

I nodded, I didn't want to see his face, it made me feel guilty of what happened. I cheated on him while I was drunk, I know it sounds like I'm a whore, but I was compelled to do this.

"Jake..." I trailed off.

I looked away from him, the guilt ran threw me like a wild fire. "Um, dad can we have a little privacy?" I asked Adrian, I used dad around everyone here because he truly was like a dad to me and he allows me to call him that in front of everyone here.

He nodded and left leaving me alone with Jake. I was thinking of the night and how everyone found out about it. I was still looking away from him.

"Katlyn?" he asked.

"What?" I asked quietly and almost soundlessly.

"I forgive you... I forgive you for what you did." he said before taking one of my guitars and said. "This song may help... and express my feelings sort of."

I smiled, oh how I missed how he used to serenade me.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
I thought about the pain he's going threw, and thought about him trying to move on it pained me to know he tried to move on without me.**_  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_**I felt like I (which I did) did make a mistake and it ruined everything._**  
I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
**_I felt so incomplete this whole time while being away from my earth wielding man.**_  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_**

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Staring at him I felt like tears were going to go down my cheek for the tenth millionth time this month. He looked at my expression. I looked away, I didn't want this to go on record that the famous Rose Hathaway's daughter was a cry baby. That would just ruin mine and her reputation.

"Katlyn, why won't you look at me?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes with tear running down my face quickly. "Because with every thing that happened, I can't look at you without feeling guilty..."

"Kat, come on sing a song about this then... you know, to make you feel better..."

"I've been singing myself to sleep because of it and it won't help." I muttered. "I'm such a hypocrite..."

"You're not a hypocrite! Okay?" he demanded. "You just made a simple mistake! Don't beat yourself up like this..."

"I wonder I my mom felt like this..." I muttered to myself.

_**Well I know it sounded kind of boring for this chapter, but I had red bull so I wasn't really thinking at the moment I wrote this whole thing. The songs in this chapter were: Incomplete by Backstreet Boys, Never Again by Danny Fernandes, and Confessions of A Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan. That is the only song that I really like by her, and it suited the whole situation. You see the review button? Yeah that button underneat this whole thing? Well click it, I like what you people have to say about my stories :) (this is my second fan fic)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hoped you guy liked the other chapter :] Again I'm on red bull so it's probably going to be boring, if so you can tell me that in the reviews... but we continue from where we left off. Just a quick recap, Rose and Dimitri had twin children, a boy and a girl, Charles and Katlyn, it's basically about Katlyn's love life to her start in the music industries... but this chapter is on Rose's plans that she had to leave her boy Adrian coming to hang out with the twins.**_

_**Confessions of A Broken Heart**_

_**Chapter 2 (Rose's POV)**_

I had to cancel plans with Adrian, oh how I felt horrible about it. I love him and I love my daughter and son. I was going to tell them me and Adrian have been together since two years ago, but I didn't want to break Katlyn's heart more, she never had her father in her life and her mother was too busy either a) guarding Lissa or b) with Adrian or c) all the above. Eddie and fire boy are fighting, but that's what guardian and moroi guys do, right? Well speaking of Eddie, he's getting married to Mia... crazy world, huh?

I sent Adrian to go see my daughter to see how she's holding up with the whole break up thing with Jake, and sent him in with a mic, when I heard her sing the song she sang in elementary when she wanted to meet her father- Dimitri. I totally broke the poor girl's heart, while breaking mine even more, by saying that he ran away. Then the song I told her about, technically I gave Danny Fernandes have the song after writing it, he's a really awesome dude when you get to know him, he's like one of my best friends, I occasionally write songs for his albums, but now with everything going on I haven't been able to. Anyways I cancelled on Adrian to meet up with their father. Oh god how I cried myself to sleep every night after that night before I found out about the pregnancy. We met up at this diner, I sat down awaiting for him to arrive.

When he showed up I realized his hair grew since I last saw him. His hair was the same brown hair colour, and looked the same besides the whole height thing.

"Rose, you actually made it..." he smiled.

"Ah, well I kind of well had plans I had to delay... I wanted to see you before me and the others move back to America while I leave my son and daughter behind." I smiled. Okay I was going to send them to St. Vladimir, I was joking about leaving them behind, it would break their hearts if I did do so.

"Kids?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh you mean Katlyn and Charles... they go to the academy I work at..."

It was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "You're working at an academy? You're serious, right?"

He nodded. I sighed, he had to put work in front of me back then. _Rose tell Dimitri the truth, _Lissa's voice ran threw my head.

_No, if he wanted to know he could snoop around or something, I am not telling him in case Kaddy gets hurt again! _I thought. _How in the world did you get in my head?_

I sighed, it didn't matter if she got hurt, well it does, but she always wanted to meet him. I was too afraid he'd hurt me again. "So who's their father?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't remember, I fell in love with Adrian a year after I found out about the whole pregnancy." I lied.

He spotted it, the lie that is. "Roza, tell me..."

I flinched at that old nickname he had given me. "Ooh a jukebox..." I noticed in the side of my eye and walked up to it and looked for a good song. I was glad they updated the music to nowaday's music, other then being bored out of my mind. I found a familiar song. I looked over to the person at cash register. "Karen, hand me the mic..." the blonde nodded. Karen was her friend since she moved here. "So Rose same song or-"

I smiled. "Teenaged Drama Queen... the new song in the jukebox."

Karen smiled back. "You know every god damn song, don't you?"

I chuckled. "I wrote that song for Lindsay!" I bragged.

My friend pressed play and everyone looked at me. That was when I started singing.

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around  
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize_Okay so this song was based on both me and Lindsay Lohan's character in Confessions of A Teenaged Drama Queen_  
Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)  
_Hell yeah I had additude.

[Chorus:]  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

_[Spoken]  
Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_

Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

I smiled as the song ended and I had an encore, but someone put in a diffrent song. The song was something I remembered from when Karen brought in a Kesha record album. The song I felt was held close to me was the song 'Dancing with Tears In my Eyes'.

_Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die  
__  
Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die__I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die_  
Clapping came threw the room even if I did stop the whole song. Everyone here loved me and my kids to death, who wouldn't? I went back to the table unable to speak.

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die

When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die  
On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside

This is it  
And now you're really gone  
this time  
Never once thought  
I'd be in pieces left behind

"Rose, you were amazing! I didn't know you could sing." he smiled.

I smiled weakly. _It helped me ease the pain of you leaving. _"There is a lot you don't know about me comrade." I said in a mocking tone.

"When did you start?" he asked.

_Come up with a lie, Rose, make it believable. _I thought to myself. "It started off with the song 'Never Again' which I ended up giving the rights to an awesome singer who now is my friend now. But it started off a month before you left, my therapist told me to try to get all the emotions to come out of me, I guess the whole idea of singing came to me then..."

He cocked and eyebrow. _God how many times would he cock an eyebrow today? _"Well I guess that paid off... I heard you're daughter sing earlier on the stage they made for her when she was eight... she sounded like she really wanted to know who her father is."

I sighed. "I know exactly how she feels... I never grew up with a father, yet I'm the one whose pushing mine out of the way... but she could never do that, she's too nice to do so..." _For fuck's sake Rose grow up and tell him! You're daughter is in pain!_

_**Well my friend's mom told me about how she found out she was pregnant one day with my bff/sister, her father kind of was out of the picture at the time and well her story inspired me at first, but when I was writing this, I kept wondering why would my best friend's mom try to push the love of her life out of the picture that's when I got it, she didn't want to be hurt it took me a while ****today to figure out, but it's all making sense to me now. 3 Well i hoped you guys loved this chapter :) Should Rose tell him or should she forget about it?**_

_**The two songs were: Teenage Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan (I was watching Confessions of A Teenage Drama Queen a while ago and I thought it sort of matched Rose), and Dancing with Tears in My Eyes by Kesha if you didn't knoe that, I love you're reviews, please comment on this. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I was too excited to wait for the chapter that I wrote this one.**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Charles's POV**_

_-**Flashback of two nights ago**-_

_Mom was sitting on my bed, she looked at me. I smiled at her, I wanted to tell her about the feelings I had about meeting my father, but she looked at me like she was about to cry her eyes out. I hugged her and she jerked away, must have been nightmares of death or a dream my father. Oh how he was going to pay for putting her into so much pain! Not even Kaddy will be able to stop me no matter how much she loves that man._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked softly._

_She winced when I called her mom, I could understand why, she never planned for any of this, but she loved us with all her heart. Even though the smiles and the killings were an act, at home when on vacation she told me everything about him, all but his name, I wanted to know so when I meet him he'll meet my fist. She trusted me with all this because let's face it, Katlyn would know who it is, but me? I would just wait for him to come to me then attack._

"_Charles, what if he's dead?" she whispered._

_I cradled her, when you're a Hathaway, grandma would make you work really hard to keep the family reputation, while mom would do anything to make sure you're safe, so of course I could carry her to her bed when she was asleep, but when I left I realized she had been dreaming of his death._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Mom trusted me with everything, from taking care of everything in our house, then trusted me with her extra stake... Okay so I'm a mommy's boy, bug deal. It's better then being like a stud and not caring about my mother. Chris (long brown hair and he was a dhampir) was my best friend, and Crystal (black hair shoulder length, a moroi, and man was she ever sexy as usual). Me and Crystal used to be enemies before any of this happened... the whole dating in secret thing, then the coming public, now I just feel like a pansy.

Crystal looked at me then grinned seductively. "So baby, what are we doing tonight?"

I smiled back. "What do you think babe?"

I lead her up to my dorm when Guardian Belikov caught us. "Err.. this isn't what you think this is...?" he said nervously. Then the features on him became firmiliar... the jaw line was- Holey shit this man is my father? I looked up at him then said. "We need to talk Belikov... for my mother's sake!" I sneered.

He nodded then I turned to Crystal and told her I was going to talk to Belikov for a second. She nodded then went to go find a friend, she knew the whole second thing, she knew me like I was the back of her hand. The second is to fight with him or it would end up being in the Headmistress' office.

I walked over to him and looked disappointed. "I know who you are... don't play dumb with me, you knew all this time." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You leaving my mother! She told you she was pregnant with you're kids-me and Kaddy. Just wait til Katlyn finds out! She's too heart broken already, and she thought you were our father!" I snapped. "I'm not going to hit you like I promised my mother I would... but if I we-"

"Wait what? She said nothing about it!" he snapped typical.

"She loved you, and you left! Of course I'm going to say things untrue to make you feel guilty! She told us stories about what you were like..."

I turned to see Katlyn there with her brown hair in a loose pony tail, and her silk pjs, then she brought her bunny. She looked like she just climbed out of bed. I gave her a disappointed smile then she noticed. "Charles what's wrong?" she moaned.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, I'll be there to tell you mom's bed time story since you seem to have another nightmare about what happened, kay?" I sniffed.

She nodded then left the area. I turned back and that was when he said. "Look I had no clue about this whole thing, but I'll make it up to you guys..."

"Make it up? Do you have any clue that me and my mom have told her? We had to lie to her and say you were dead! We couldn't have her cry over it!" I said.

He sighed then asked. "What do you guys do on Fridays?"

"Karaoke at the diner with aunty Lissa and the others... why?" I asked.

He sighed. "Let me guess that's to get all the frustration out? You're mother told me about the whole shrink thing whe-"

"The shrink? Wow that's what Adrian said she used, wow no, she used that to get you out of her head and eventually it slowly helped until now," I laughed then he noticed Adrian near by.

"Hey Charles..." he said then noticed Dimitri and gave him a glare. "In trouble again? What is it the twelfth time now?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "No... just leaving." I said.

"Chuck, wait..." he said.

I looked back at him and said. "Why should I honestly wait? I waited ten years of my life before I started hating you! Do you know how many nights I had to comfort my mother and sister? The countless nightmares they had? No, of course you don't!" I sneered. "If you people don't mind my sister needs me."

**Short chapter, I know, but I can't really get into a guy's mind... that would be freaky if I could. But anyways I love reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw the reviews today, god I didn't know anyone was interested in this... maybe I should stop criticizing myself... anyways the Dimitri's POV is coming up next, after this one. :) hope you guys like it.**

**_Katlyn's POV_ **

Another dream, another nightmare passed. A dream of mom killing dad and she finally told us, but I knew she can't do that, she never could. I went to go find Charles, oh how he and Crystal take care of me, I know he's like my twin and all, but he's the eldest of the two of us... by ten minutes, but still.

There Crystal was on the bench, waiting. I walked upto her and smiled. "Hey," my voice sounded depressed and sad.

She looked over at me ans smiled. "I thought you were sleeping, this is always the time you fall asleep... oh god, Kaddy another nightmare?"

I nodded. "Yeah, look I'm not going to interrupt you're evening... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean we can cancel, if you need us to..."

I shook my head no in response. "No, go ahead, I've been ruining you're days lately, you should have fun..." I smiled.

Crystal was like a sister to me, she helped me with the dreams, and I helped her get the love of her life... Charles. I knew she loved him, even if they were enemies, you know? I got up and went to my room area, I was no where near it. I looked up for a second and there was guardian Belikov. I sighed. I wonder what my brother and him were talking about. I shrugged it off and continued on, walking to the auditorium, where I go when I'm upset. I looked over at the piano, the only friend I had until grade three.

I hummed a familiar tune, a tune I long forgotten, but it came in my head, it's the first song I wrote when I was fifteen, it wasn't my first song I wrote, but it was the song I wrote the day of my birthday. I called it 'Nothing In This World' which I think Paris Hilton totally stole the song from me.

I walked up to the piano then sat down on the bench. There was one of my guitars, my pink one with fake jewels on them. It was the one my father left my mom. I started strumming the beat to it and when the beat was up and running the song came to mind.

_Da-da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da_

So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like"  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye

Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight

Baby, you and I, we got what will never be  
You know I'm right  
So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?  
Most guys would die

You should know  
What it's like  
When it hurts  
'Cause it feels so right

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight

I gotta tell you somethin'  
It's somethin' that you just might like  
No, it's not the same thing  
Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy  
You and I, we can do this thing tonight

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight

The song was based on some crush for me, believe me, I was naive back then. Then when the song was over I basically started playing on the piano for 'Confessions of a Broken Heart'. It's weird lately I've been so depressed and since my mom said to take it out on working out or singing, the singing helps more then the whole working out.

"You were great sis," Chuck's voice called out from the side door.

I looked over to see almost half the school there. _Jesus CHRIST people, this is my private area people! Get the fuck out._

Jake stood there, he turned to shoo everyone away. When he did, my brother and Crystal came in. I sighed and decided to work on the song again.

"_I wait for the post man to bring me you're letter, I wait for the good lord to make me feel better..."_ I sang before I got interrupted.

"Kaddy?" Jake asked.

I turned to see them. They looked apologetic. I sighed and sat there. _Did they realize I haven't been eating? Oh crap this is an intervention! Hide! _I thought to myself. "Yeah?"

Jake smiled. Phew I thought I was going to be toast. "We have some news..."

My face dropped even more, it could be horrible or worse they're sending me to a boot camp! NOOO! Anything but a boot camp! "What's so important?"

Crystal looked at me then at Charles. "You got signed!"

I was frozen, I know I should be happy for becoming a singer, but I thought it was my father related. "You're joking, right?"

Charles looked like he was going along with this. "Charles D. Hathaway you're hiding something from me!" I yelled.

They all looked at him and said. "This is you're funeral if she cries..."

"Why would I cry? Tell me!" I demanded.

Crystal looked at me and hugged me. "We know where you're father is..."

I looked down, so I had been right. They found out who he is or was. I sighed then spoke clearly. "I don't want to meet that man... I mean it's too late..."

Crystal could tell I was lying. "You're lying!"

"Go to hell! I wanted to find him myself! You blooming retards!" I angerly roared. "I've been digging around anyways when we were at mom's house... it's some Russian person who used to train her..."

I just sighed and wondered, what happens if he i-

"He's not dead..." mom's voice came. I looked over at the door to see her with- Oh my god! He's my father.

"Kaddy and Chuck, this is Dimitri Belikov... yo-"

I shook my head. "No, no, no! Your our father? NO!" I yelled and had my diva tantrum out of here with my guitar and my music stuff... tonight I'm breaking out of here and becoming a rogue hunter, and a famous superstar.

.:.:.:.:.

Well her diva exit was a bit much, but she's the dramatic type... so anyways

next one is with Dimitri and then we'll see the whole escape part of it :) Please review I like comments :] The song was called Nothing in this world by Paris Hilton


	5. Chapter 5

_**Short Chapter on what Dimitri had going threw his head after Kaddy went to her room to pack up her stuff and run off on her family.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dimitri POV**_

There she was, my Roza, the mother of my two children, while at first I thought she was here to kill her child... I mean our child, but no she was here to tell her daughter who I was. When she told her she waked away, I felt like she honestly was pissed off, but what I didn't understand was why she was upset, I mean didn't she want to meet her dad (me) anyways?

I just felt from being comfortable about having the normal life of any guardian who didn't know about their child... wait I don't even think there is another guardian who had a child other then the women.

Rose looked over to Chuck who looked like he was about to run off. "I hope you're happy Charles Dimika Ivaskov-Hathaway!"

I sighed and heard them complain about this. "Well this isn't my fault Mom! This is you're fault for not telling him!" he pointed at me.

_Didn't Roza tell him pointing is rude? _I thought. Rose smiled weakly. "Hunny, she's just getting used to everything. Remember the secret ceremony I told the two of you about? The wedding?" she asked.

My world crushed, torn, destroyed, and a piece of my very soul was ripped away. "Hey Roza, I'm going to go hang out with Alto..."

She giggled. "Stan Alto?"

I looked at her. She looked like I was crazy or something, she hated, but respected my old friend Stan. "Yeah, Stan... oh and I think Lissa came here earlier..."

She smiled and ran out of the room like a rocket. Looking at Chuck who looked like his world crashed. "What's on you're mind?" I asked.

He glared at the floor. "You know when aunty Lissa and my mom ran off? Well I think Jake and Kaddy are running..."

I stared at him. "Mom says staring is rude..."

"Yeah well pointing is rude too, ya know?"

He stared and Crystal looked at me and asked. "Well Charles, we should go find you're sister, just in case..."

I nodded then looked at the time, it was about 3:30 am human time zones, we're nocturnal, so it's like the afternoon for us. I walked up to where I was meeting Stan and the others from St. Vladimir, oh how I missed my old friends... mostly my best friend: Stan. Alto and I had been friends since I got transferred to the academy. But to tell you the truth, I'm glad to have been there.

Rose ran up to us. Alberta looked over to Rose, to be honest everyone turned to look. Her eyes were swollen. "Rose what's wrong?"

She looked into my eyes and responded with. "She's gone, Dimika. God I knew I shouldn't have told her!" she cried with her hands running threw her hair.

I stood there in shock. Chuck was right she was going to run away. "Rose, calm do-"

"How can I calm down? How? M- I mean our daughter just ran away." she said silently.

I hugged her and looked over to a blonde, and pale person... I reconized her. It was the Princess. It was Lissa.

"Welcome to hell, believe me you're kids? I get this feeling of not wanting a kid..." she said.

I looked at Rose. "She's just upset that you weren't there to do any of the baby sitting while they were growing up..."

Lissa smiled and responded. "Oh um... Rose, where is Kat- No, not the running away act." she shook her head and her smile was wiped off her face.

**Well I know this was a short chapter, but we get to know more on where the two (Jake and Katlyn) are going and it'll be a bigger chapter, i'd like to thank crystal mcalpin for the idea of doing a Dimitri chapter. But it would be alternating between Jake, Chuck and Katlyn after this chapter.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review I like you're ideas and thoughts on the chapter. **

**A little piece of the next chapter:**

"_**Katy, come on, they're waiting for you out there..." Jake had said to me with his loving voice and care.**_

_**We ran off from the campus a year ago on this exact date, we died our hair, changed our names and he helped me become famous all while I was protecting him from strigoi. Looking at the crowd threw the whole television screen. My good friend Kesha and I became friends and I gave her ideas for songs and she did the same for me. She knows about our world and the song 'Run Devil Run' was inspired by us. So she was on stage singing, we became a team when it came to our tours. She was singing her 'Tick tick' song. And when she finished I was singing 'Bring Me To Life', although it was by Evanscence, they allowed me the cover to their song. Amy Lee was also a good friend, so we wait and help her to bring her band's album out.**_


	6. Chapter 6 part one

_**Well to this is a year later, after running away from the academy, but Katlyn and Jake talk about the whole thing little by little... I hope u guys like it...**_

_**Chapter 6 Part one:**_

_**Katlyn's POV**_

_-Flashback-_

_I looked over to where my boyfriend was, my bags were packed and there he looked, surprised but he hid it horribly. I smile weakly. "Hey, what's up?" I said with the best possible poker face. "What are you doing here?"_

"_why are you're bags packed?" he asked._

_Great sure go straight to the point, sure I won't mind. "What are you talking about babe?" I asked dumbly hoping he'd drop the subject._

"_You're bags ar-" he started to say before I gave him the 'I'll kill you if you ask me again' looks, but I wasn't I was hoping he would drop it, but like any guy or person who's curious, he wouldn't stop asking. I got off my bed and closed the door behind him. "I'm running away..."_

"_Wouldn't Lissa find you? I mean with all you're clothes, she could have a tracking device in you're stuff..." he said dumbly._

_Aunty Lissa wasn't like that, I know because well... she's a worrier like my mom is. Aunty says me and her switched roles after mom gave birth. Then there was 'dad' or Adrian, he was there since the beginning, he was the best father figure out there. He would let you get away with stuff, but if it was major he would leave all the yelling to mom. They got married in secret a six years ago or so, and they've been together since._

"_I know she won't do that, but I'm going to keep a few things here, you know? Just in case they find u... I mean me, and drag me back here." I said, trying to avoid bringing him along with the whole adventure._

_He starred at me for a while then finally he was the first to talk about this. "I'm coming with you Missie," he smirked._

"_You did not just call me that," I said while trying to restrain myself from 'punching' him, and by punching him I mean totally make him go on his knees and kiss him til there isn't a breath within him. "And no you are not coming with me. You belong here, where you get a guardian and you live happily ever after... I'm just a rogue who wants to be free and wants to kill striogoi when ever I want to." His face dropped, and he looked like he was about to 'cry'._

_A puppy dog face came upon the boy's face. "Please? Pwetty pwease?"_

_I sighed, why did he have to be cute when he talks like a baby, I thought to myself._

_-End of flashback-_

Miranda and Jake had been hanging out a lot, for the image you know? I mean Miranda knows that Jake is my boy, but we're worried that everyone back home would recognize us, I know I had to dye my hair blonde, and he died his red with a few black highlights. I smiled at him, he was the reason I'm the star, and I was the reason he is still alive. But now all I can do is sit back and say I'm fine, when my heart aches every time they hug, cuddle, and kiss. Miranda was a human, she knew our secret, she hired a dhampir to kill her father a few years back. Then there was my friend Kesha, she helped me get my start with all this. She's like the coolest person I know in this industry.

It is Tuesday February 20, 2010, in the next few days would be my birthday. I smiled, I was going to be sixteen years old. Kesha, and our friends that are in the band 3oh3! were planning something I could tell, but I don't know what.

"So, how's the planning going along on that thing you guys won't tell me?" I asked.

Kesha pushed her long blonde hair back and looked at me. "Oh good, it's going great, actually." she said.

I smiled. "That's good, so how are the boys? I haven't seen them in a week."

"They're okay, I guess. I mean they're fighting over the details on the whole thing..." she giggled. "They want everything to be perfect. I haven't seen Nathan and Sean like this for anything, not even when birthdays that are coming along, not that there are any birthdays coming around." she sounded serious

I sighed. She totally forgot, my best friend forgot about my birthday. My face went from happy to sad within minutes. She looked at me with a smile that cheered me up, I could turn to her for anything, she knew my secret too. "This is the longest I had been away from my brother," I sighed again and sadness came threw my mind.

She looked at me. "Well you know you can call him every once in a while, you know maybe he misses you too."

"I can't go back Kesh, I can't go back knowing the one who stabbed my heart without realizing it. He was my father and he left." I said.

"Maybe he wants to fill that whole," she paused without finishing what she said to look at me giving a hurt expression. "Never mind."

I smiled weakly. "Kesh, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Anything..."

"I was going up to New York in four days for my birthday and all, but can you like get Jake to come since the pain of seeing him with another girl would kill me even more then it already has."

She looked disappointed at first then she smiled. "Sure, wait it's you're birthday in a few days?" she sounded like she wasn't shocked.

I smiled and noticed what they're planning now. "Yeah, did you forget or something?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sorry... I'll go buy the present before you leave to NYC, I promise." she said truthfully.

I nodded then said. "Well I better get over to JC Penny's, you know? I mean I saw this top when you took me shopping last week and I guess I just remembered about it..."

She nodded and I left with my purse. I walked out of the room of the mansion, and walked over to where the front door was. Before I could have reached it, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. It was either Jesse (my fake BF for publicity, he agreed because his GF is pretending to be with my BF, and it was also so the guardians won't find us) or Craig (my friend, whose human).

The person's lips touched the shell of my ear with their tongue. "Hey you..." it was Jake. I was confused, how did he become so strong?

I smiled and turned to look at him. "Hey, I'm just going to JC Penny's for a few things... shouldn't you be with Miranda today? I mean she's all the way in Jersey, and you're her girlfriend out there in the real world."

He nodded. "Yeah, but we 'broke up', so now she got a lead in some drama there..." he sounded a bit sad.

I smiled. I then turned and sighed to walk out the door. "See you later."

I was extremely happy when he told me that, I mean who wouldn't be happy about it? There was a bunch of fans of the two of us, but we didn't really do anything about it.

"Kate, Kate, how do you feel about the break up between you're two friends?" I turned to see a camera man from TMZ, he was the usual. I think his name was Paul or Matt. Anyways, he had a small frame (wasn't well built), had brown hair, and green eyes.

"I feel torn, they started fighting, I'm just worried it would ruin my friendship with the both of them..." I acted. I was a great actress so I'm told.

"Did you ever plan on this happening?" he asked.

"Matt, I couldn't even think 'bout it, I thought they'd stay together, while me and Jesse were living our lives casually..." I lied, I couldn't stand the sight of the two making out making everything normal as it could be. They would be on the cover of every magazine and TV a lot.

"You remembered my name? Wow." he said well his response was more of a question if you think about it.

I smiled. "Well you have been like a friend even if you are paparazzi..." I said truthfully. "I got to go, I need to go buy a top, and a few things at C Penny's."

I walked off and went into the mall area. I forgot about thee whole name of it though, but the staff here would treat me like a normal person while everyone else would be coming up to me, so I think that's why they have to close the mall and let a few people in it until I left.

I walked into JC Penny after looking for it for a while. I sighed, it was hard to know I would not be as normal as I was, but it feels so normal to me about the whole situation, while being in the academy I was totally bored because the only thing I liked was playing my guitar, and I knew everything from my mom who taught me secretly about everything she knew because she knew I wanted to be free in the world. I even have her personal stake.

I looked at the shirt I wanted and it had two cats, one had a devilish tail and horns, and the other was an angel, and said 60% angel and 40% devil. Now it was a t-shirt and it had a hood with it.

I bought that and a pair of skinny jeans. Paying for them the person at the cash register looked at me. "You're that singer called Katlyn, right?" she asked.

I looked up to see a blonde female about twenty-five, she had brown eyes, and wore a simple white t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Yeah," I said proudly.

"Cool, I didn't know you shopped here, I thought you would have been shopping at some fancy place with expensive stuff."

"Well you see, my brother always said to me if I wanted to attract a lot of attention I should actually wait til I got on stage, in which I don't really want paparazzi..." I said clearly and truthfully. A smile came upon my face.

She returned the smile. "Okay I get it now, so when is the next concert? Here in LA?"

I sighed. "The twenty-third, the day bef-" I almost finished my sentence when the female interrupted me.

"The day before you're birthday," she smiled.

I nodded then grabbed a few backstage passes and tickets out of my bag. "Since you're an ultimate Katlyn fan, I'm giving you these..." I smiled.

I wanted to be nice. Then smiled again then left with my paid stuff and that was when I felt her, I know technically I'm not shadow-kissed to her and all, but mom passed a few things down to me when I was born. I looked around and saw my mother and Christian at the corner. I acted natural and walked like a normal person.

"Fire boy, where's the hold up? Seriously I'm in no mood for walking quickly!" mom snapped.

Repressing a laugh, it reminded me of when I was five when uncle Christian, burnt the cake with princesses on them by 'accident'. Then mom yelled in his face, and Lissa and Adrian were outside trying to calm down fire boy as mom would call him.

Someone was in front of me, his dark brown hair about shoulder length (now), and brown eyes. I knew I was smart when I bought contacts so the colour would be different, and died my hair other whys I'd be screwed right now. I walked out of the mall when I hit Adrian. Man has he changed too, I mean he used to have short hair as well as my brother, and the both of them grew. I smiled and continued walking. I know it was stupid of me because my smile has not changed and when he noticed he looked right threw me and asked/whispered. "Katlyn?"

I looked confused, playing dumb was the easiest thing to do. "Oh my gosh where is Katlyn Dizazlo?" that is my stage name.

"No, Kaddy don't you remember me?"

I looked at him like I never saw him before. "EWW! NO you paedophile, jeez!"

I walked away crushing his heart, while crushing mine too. Adrian did everything for us, I should be mad at Belikov, not Adrian, Belikov. I looked at my limo driver who I wasn't paying attention to which one it was.

**Well this is part one of three parts of chapter six I hope you guys liked it :) I like reviews on what you thought, I like you're reviews of what you thought**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

_**Well this is the second part of the whole sixth chapter, The first part of the Concert is in this. Plus an appearance by Katlyn and Kesha's enemy: Skyler Ahlow (ah-lo), the movie star from a movie called 'A Knight's world' (yes I made that movie up). Oh it's now rated M because... well you'll find out in this chapter, I just thought of this last night when I typed this up. **_

_**Chapter Six part 2 (Katlyn's POV)**_

I got home later that day and looked at Jake. He was on the couch, his favourite white couch, reading that British crime novel he bought a year ago randomly, he fell in love with the book because he said it was awesome and good. I think the name of it was 'Blood on The Tongue' by Stephan Booth, I haven't read it, but he says its about some suicide, a cop looking threw old case files, and another cop is building a murder enquiry, whatever that is. Anyways he read that fifty-two times now, he probably would be acting like a cop by now. I walked over into the kitchen to see Kesha was on the phone. I sighed and opened up the fridge.

"Look you listen to me Hun, you honestly think any guy would like you? You know they hate you because you hate the Katlyn Dizazlo." she said into the phone, she must have been talking to Skyler Ahlow, this chick who hate's my guts for no reason at all. "Skyler you started this when you spilled you're drink on her at that party at Sean's party... Sean from 3oh3... yeah, well IDC what you think! Yeah that's right I DON'T CARE!" she yelled into the phone.

I walked away and went into the living room. The walls were blue, and the carpets were beige. There was a flat screen on the walls. I remembered when Sean was trying to get it to work the first day we got it.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sean was hooking the TV up, he was being so manly trying to get me not to help him at all, he wasn't wanting to be weak by getting someone to help... okay maybe I didn't offer because I wanted to see him suffer because the day before he spilled a bucket of water on to me from a roof top. I paid everyone not to help him because I honestly wanted some entertainment as well. I smiled._

"_Sean how's the television coming along?" I asked oh so innocently._

_He looked at me with a hurt his blonde hair looked like he didn't brush it yet because I dragged his ass downstairs an hour ago to hook the TV up, I claimed that no one here knew how and everyone said he did. It's now ten o'clock in the morning, and I was completely bored. He was lost, he didn't know how to do any of this even with instructions. He hooked everything up wrong._

_I sighed. "Sean?"_

"_I give up I don't know how to do this!" he yelled._

_I said if he was going to give up the others would splash slushies in his face. They all came out (Kesha, Nathan, Jake, Jesse, Craig, and Miranda), with slushies and water guns._

_They splashed him and squirted water in his face, he was shocked and then he looked at me. "You little star!" he smiled._

_I smiled back. Did I mention he was my BF at the time? Well yeah he was, we didn't work out because we both loved someone else, but we lasted longer then Puck and Rachel on Glee. Yes I love that show! I mean I like it because of the singing and the drama, when 'Puckleberry' were dating I loved how they were so cute together, but it was sad because they didn't last a week. I lasted a month with Sean. "Gotcha babe," I smiled back._

"_Give me a hug you!" he giggled._

_I started running outside, where the bugs were, but before I could get there he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby," I smiled._

_I loved him, a lot, but Jake was trying to keep us apart, not me and Sean, me and him, he only did that because they'd bring us back, and well he wanted me to be free in this world. I loved them both, I know this sounds like those chick flicks where the girls can't chose who they love more._

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I know I'm no Jake, but I know you love me."_

_I smiled. "I love you, too Sean. And I don't want you to compare yourself to Jake, you're two different people."_

_He nodded and allowed me to turn to see him. His blue eyes shined in the light, and it caused them to sparkle. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_**-End Of flashback-**_

I looked over to the other side of the couch to see Sean, my heart still ached because of that day he broke it off, he was in love with some Latino girl, my heart was hurt, and it still is.

"Hey," I said to the both of them with a depressed sounding voice.

Jake looked over and Sean didn't even look at all. "Hey, how was shopping?" Jake asked.

"Good, I guess," I said avoiding eye contact. "You'll never guess who I ran into there..."

Sean looked up. "Who? Was it that Bitch who threw her drink at you?"

"That was you're girlfriend at the time remember? Come to think of it, you dated every single female celebrity that's 'hot' as you would put them." I said with a hint of jealousy.

I was jealous how he hooked up with those people, but he won't get back with me. It literally crushed me, but I acted like I wasn't bothered by it, I cried when he wasn't around. Nathan was the only one besides Kesha that knew about the whole thing. They said I should ask for another chance at it, but I know he's only going to break my heart again.

"Katlyn," he said softly.

"What Sean?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Who did you run into?"

"I ran into the people today..."

Jake and Sean looked at me. "Which people?"

"Which people did we run away from Jake?" I snapped.

Their eyes snapped open. "What?"

I shook my head. "They didn't notice me, thank god." I lied, Adrian noticed me.

I sighed and walked away. That was when I felt arms around my waist, arms my waist missed dearly. They were Sean's. I looked down trying not to cry, but my eyes failed me, and tears fell.

"Katy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sean, it'ss nnnothing." I cried.

He turned me around and raised my chin with a finger. "What's wrong Katy, you can trust me, just tell me."

I shook my head. "It'-s-s n-n-n-n-nothing s-s-s-s-Sean." I stuttered.

Right then and there was when his lips came close to my mouth. Our lips touched for the first time in months. His kiss felt like nothing else mattered. Everything around us felt like it disappeared. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you threw, and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure out that I loved you with every ounce I have in my body from the beginning. I love how you always sing about you're feelings, how when you bite you're pencils when you're bored or when your thinking, and I hate to see you with any other guy."

I smiled. "I missed you..." I whispered as I kissed him this time. My tongue licked his bottom lip begging for an entrance.

His lips opened and my tongue traced along his. A moan came from him I smiled. I realized my leg was rubbing against his cock. I pulled away. "I missed you too..."

He started humming a song I recognized it, but I didn't know if I was correct.

"It still feels like the first night together,

It feels like the first kiss,

And it's getting better baby,

No one can better this,

Still holding on, you're still the one,

First time our eyes met,

Same feeling I get,

Only feels much stronger,

Wanna love you longer,

You still turn on the fire on,

So If you're feelin' lonely don't,

You're the only one I ever want,

I only want to make it good,

So if I love you a little more then I should,

Please forgive me I know not what I do," he paused the singing.

I sighed he remembered my favourite artist, I thought he forgot after this long. Then he went back to singing.

"Please forgive me I can't stop loving you,

Don't deny me this pain I'm going threw,

Please forgive me I need you like I do,

Please believe me every word I say is true,

Please forgive me I can't stop loving you." He stopped.

I smiled even more, but I knew he was singing about the whole cheating thing as well I figured it out a month ago when Nathan said it over dinner, it hurt me to know he did that. I hated that I believed every lie.

I looked at him. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

I avoided eye contact. "It's complicated to say right now, Sean..." I mumbled.

He looked away. "It's because of him isn't it?"

"No, you hurt me, I can't get over it within a month after I hear it," I said. "I can't forgive you right now, I just need some time to realize you weren't the person I thought you were while we were dating..."

He nodded. "Okay..."

Days went past quickly, I barely moved out of my room after that, I wanted to avoid seeing him. Dianne, the maid came in with my food, and Kesh came in to check up on me. It's been about three days and I didn't know my answer.

I sighed. It's the night of the concert. I raided my closet, looking for an outfit to wear there. A pink strapless dress came to mind, but I think Kesha said she was going to wear that. Then a simple black dress came in my mind. I smiled and looked for it. I heard the door close behind me. I smiled, I was thinking of who to chose when breathing went down my neck and arms were around my waist. "You've been avoiding me," Sean growled in my ear.

"Oh really now?" I asked seductively.

I looked down, I really didn't feel comfortable with him like this right now, but I really wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm trying to do a few things at the moment, so if you don't mind I need to get changed."

He licked the shell of my ear. Oh god, did he have to pull this right now? I know he says he loves me and all, but I'm not ready for sex. I turned to see him, lust filled his blue eyes, and he licked his lips. "I'm not ready yet Sean..."

He stopped and looked in my eyes. "Okay, I'll wait."

"Thanks..." I said while looking for the dress, when I found it, it was black and had a sweet-heart neckline and was half way down my thigh. I felt hands on the side of my waist helping me take the pink pj top I was wearing off, I rose my arms up and the person slid it off, revealing my breasts. I turned to see who helped me, and there was Sean who was staring at my small breasts and it made me feel so self conscious I blushed and hid them from him.

"Babe, I've seen other girl's chests, don't be shy..." he sounded serious.

"I've only seen a guy's thing once so please don't brag about seeing people's privates..." I said while still blushing and covering.

He sighed. "Do you need a bra?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, um, my black lace bra... in my top drawer." I said.

He nodded then left me with only pj pants on with my black lace panties. He walked back with the bra and said. "You know you should say there's a lot of black bras with lace on them," he smirked.

I glared at him. "Excuse me perv, I forgot!" I snapped.

He was there still smirking. "Can you make use of yourself again and get me a pair of my black panties, with lace, I know it's shocking, but I kind of can't go anywhere considering my neighbours and the world would see me naked, and I'm too lazy at the moment to put my bra and dress on..."

He nodded then went to the same drawer and grabbed a pair of panties. He handed them to me and I got changed, quickly so I wouldn't see him starring at me.

"You're fans are waiting for you, Katlyn..." he said.

I smiled then walked out of my room with him behind me.

As I watched my friend out there on the stage, I wondered why did she help me? I mean she had a lot of other things to do, but she helped me instead. She sang the song she said was dedicated to strigoi, called 'Run Devil, Run'. I remembered when she first told me about it, she said 'Katlyn when you told me about you're world I was so inspired on this, that I thought about it and the song is so dedicated to them...'

I smiled. When she came back she said. "Well Miss Sunshine break a leg," she smiled.

I nodded. "You did great, you know?" I asked.

It was her turn to nod. I walked onto the stage and the person who had my pink mic gave it to me and I gladly took it. "How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked.

The screaming crowd became noisier by the second. "Good to hear, now the song I'm going to sing is about a daughter missing her father... do you guys know the song?"

They all screamed 'Confessions of A Broken heart'. 3 minutes and 41 seconds passed and the next song was about to sing was my song 'I get My way':

I was so alone,

A loner,

I had enough,

(I had enough),

I wasn't tough,

(I get my way)

I get my way,

Just to say,

I had enough,

Time to shut the hell up,

I get my way!

Some guy who once was my love,

Flew like a dove

It was tough,

But it wasn't rough,

That's when I was weak,

Probably not the one who leaked the story

aaaaaah!

I get my way,

(I get my way)

Just to say,

I had enough,

(I had enough)

Time to shut the hell up,

Time to shut up!

Shut up, shut up, shut up,

I get my way!

I get my way! EHH!

I get my way!

Shut the hell up!

I get my way!

I looked at the crowd and saw my mother, and Adrian.

_Is this the part where I should stop?_

_I rose to the top,_

_To proove there is away to get the things you say,_

_To Jay,_

_I get my way,_

_I get my way, this isn't to say,_

_You're gay,_

_I get my way..._

"Thank you guys, you rock!" I said. "Now to honour my one of my best friends, a song that was on my album, that my friend let me put on it to make their album this fall, the song is..."

'Bring me to life' they all screamed.

"_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home." _I said then looked to my right to see Sean was there, he sung the song with me on the album so I asked him to sing with me on the stage.

"_(Wake me up)__  
Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__call my name and save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up)  
__bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__save me from the nothing I've become"_

The rest of the concert was a blur to me, and when I got home, there they were. My mom and brother, in my room.

"Who the heck are you two?" I asked dumbly.

"Katlyn, don't you recognize us?" Charles asked.

I stared at them blankly. "No so-"

"Don't lie to us Katlyn..." he said.

"Charles go away! I don't want to go back!" I said hurtfully.

He looked at me. "Do you realize I'm happier here then I ever was there?" I asked.

He looked down. "Katy, you need to come home..."

"I'm not listening to wither of you, just leave me alone..." I whispered.

Mom looked at me. "Katy, I'm sorry fo-"

"I don't want to hear it mom, just go away!" I snapped. It was the first time I ever yelled at her. "Just go back to you're lives while I live mine."

They looked at me then left.

I looked off into space the next day, Sean and Kesha were setting up, I knew that, but I 'slept' in. I was reading a book called 'Twilight' apparently it's about vampires that sparkle, I mean what vampire on earth sparkles? And Edward? Don't get me started on this guy... I mean at first he stays away then he becomes Bella's boyfriend? I mean Jake or the Newton guy has a better chance with her then him. Yes I'm a Mike Newton fan, I mean he doesn't try to get Bella killed or is obsessed with her blood.

I sighed. Waiting for them to finish downstairs so I can go down and be surprised.

_**Well I hope you liked the chapter, I added Twilight to the thing because of well I thought she should have given her opinion on it. And I'm a Mike fan, but I think he tries to hard, but I'm mostly a Jacob fan. XD**_

_**So anyways please review I like you're opinions. :)**_


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

_**Well I keep forgetting to add I don't own VA, but if I did the whole plot would be different... anyways the second to last part of the sixth chapter. So without further ado, let's go to the chapter. :)**_

_**Chapter 6 (part three) Rose's POV**_

Do you know what hurts the most? Having you're daughter, you're own flesh and blood, wanting you out of her life. I mean we travelled the world to get her to come back. For some reason this feels similar to something in my life... highly unlikely though. Lissa was looking at me, and same with Charles. He was hurt the hardest, he missed his sister, they were closer then I was with the both of them put together. Lissa gave an appologetic smile. "She's growing up, you know? She wants her freedom..." she pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious..." I sarcastically said. He face dropped. "Liss, I'm sorry, I had a bad day..."

"It's fine..."

I looked down and wondered where did I go wrong in life?

_**Katlyn's POV**_

OMG the Twilight saga was completely boring! I mean Jake should have gotten Bella! I am pissed now! I am totally mad, the hunky guy should have been the one who got Bella, but NOO every damn vampire story the vampires get the happy ending and the girl, while the where wolves get second best.

"Katy, time to wake up..." Sean's voice came into my head. Well I got my guy. I smiled and pretended to sleep.

Hearing the door open, I heard some foot steps coming up to my bed. "Katy, come on, jeez get up..."

"Mmm hmmm..." I mumbled.

Lips brushed against mine, a tongue begging for an entrance. I smiled. "Go away baby, ten more minutes..." I mumbled.

Arms around my waist and he picked me up. I smiled some more. My eyes opened to see him carrying me down the stairs. "Put me down or I'll make you..." I said seductively and in a threatening matter into his ear.

"What do you have in mind babe?"

"You'll see, you'll see..." I mumbled as he placed me down at the bottom of the staircase. Then he said. "Happy birthday babe."

I turned to see six of my friends, well one technically isn't my friend, Miranda, a blonde female about 6'9, and had a pink dress on as usual (and the others are Kesha (had a black cocktail dress), Nathaniel (a black tuxedo), Jesse (a white dress shirt with jeans and had blonde hair), and Craig (blue jeans and black t-shirt and black hair)). And Jake who was wearing a tux.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATY!" They all screamed.

I looked to Sean and smiled. He pulled me to him. Forcing his lips on me. An awkward silence fell down on us. Then Kesha bursted out laughing and said. "Rape!"

Everyone around us except me, Jake, and Sean, laughed. I blushed and then whispered in his ear. "Maybe later then?" I smiled then licked the shell of his ear before turning back.

I looked at him and he was blushing like crazy. "I was kidding Sean, jeez, you perv..."

Kesha turned to me and asked. "Are you going to flirt with Sean all day or are you going to open you're presents?"

I smiled then said. "I thought you would never ask."

Turns out the presents were going to be opened an hour after watching Twilight, which I thought was just a book series. And I was angry it was different from the book, I mean they weren't in a forest, they were in Edward's car when she asked him what he was.

And then this movie Underworld: Evolution was up next, another vampire movie. But this one owned Twilight's ass, I mean it had blood, guts and gore. My favourite type of movie. The movie is about the war between vampires and werewolves (which werewolves don't exist so we have no feud with them... wait didn't I say witches didn't exist?), Selene, this female who was a death dealer (people who kill werewolves), but fell in love with Micheal, who was a werewolf which is forbidden because the sides are fighting and Micheal gets turned into this hybrid (half werewolf, half vampire). Blah, blah, blah, I don't want to spoil anything so I'm going to keep my mouth shut.

About three an a half hours after the movies we were playing video games and creating a scrapbook, I mean are they stalling? It's like something is trying to hold them back on everything.

"Can I please open the gifts now?" I complained.

Kesha nodded. "Yep, go ahead..."

I went over to the table and randomly grabbed a bag without looking, it was a pink bag. "To Katy, from Miranda" it said on the thing.

I opened it to see lotion and lip gloss. "Thanks," I smiled.

She nodded. Then I went to another bag and it was a polka doted bag, and it was from Craig.

It was a jewelry box. "Thanks, just like the Christmas present I got..."

"It is, I just re-wrapped the whole thing..." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. A black bag came in to sight. I grabbed it and it was from Sean and Nathan. It was edible panties and bras, hand cuffs, a movie, and a book. The book was called The Last Song, and the movie was the same title.

Nathan looked at me. "My girlfriend says that was a good movie and book..."

I thanked him then an envelope was on the table, I picked it up and confetti went flying everywhere and there were two tickets to go to a day spa. And it was from Kesha. "Thanks Kesha,"

Jake looked up. "Hey it was from me too," he said.

"Thanks Jake... whoever wants cake can have mine, I'm not hungry..." _after the edible panties, I lost my appetite._

I smiled and went to the table. To see a picture of me singing. Okay another reason, I don't want to eat myself. Sean lit the 16 candles, and I made a wish that I would beat Cascada on the charts.

They smiled and I went over to the Karaoke machine. I put in a CD and the song "Rude Boy" by Rihanna, was the first to play. I shrugged it off. I sang along with it and did the hip swaying like she did in the music video.

"_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
__Love me  
Love me_

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'm a let it  
Be fire  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can  
Get it on  
Yeah we can get it on  
Yeah

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
_What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na  
Ah, ah_

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Tonight  
I'm a give it  
To you harder  
Tonight  
I'm a turn  
Your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it  
How I wanna  
If you got it  
_I need it  
And I'm a put it down_

Buckle up  
I'm a give it to you  
Stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little  
Longer  
Tonight  
I'm a get a little  
Crazy  
Get a little crazy  
Baby

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na  
Ah, ah

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
_Is you big enough"_

I sang then walked over to where Sean was sitting and got him to sit up and I made the space between us become heated by closing the gap and rubbed my leg against his dick. Then pretended there was something to pick up off the ground and my ass touched his thing. I smiled as I continued singing._  
"Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me"_

I finished there, with everyone staring at me and Sean completely shocked in my behaviour. I didn't look at Jake or Jesse, I was focused on Sean, and only Sean.

"Whoa..."

_**(Later that night)**_

I was heading up the stairs, with Sean not too far behind me. After that performance I felt... alive. I smiled, he was trying to get into my pants since then as well. I mean the dude is horny enough as it is, plus I really am not in the mood tonigh- okay maybe I am, but I haven't slept with a guy for two years, I'd be scared either way if I'm a virgin or not. I slipped into my room that's when he pushed me against my wall.

"You made me SOO damn horny back there, babe..." he groaned.

I bit my lip. "I don't know what you are talkin' about babe," I smiled.

He lifted up my pink top and threw it across the room. I smiled, oh what the f-ing hell. I took his shirt off, and I stopped with amazement while looking at his abs. "What?" he asked.

I smiled as he unclasped my bra. Making lines down his chest, I knew this day would be the best. When the lines went down to his jeans, I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. As I did that he took off my skirt and underwear. Allowing them to fall to the ground, we kicked out bottoms off and this is where the fun begins. He kissed from my jaw line to my neck then down to my left breast, he started sucking on it and I moaned. Feeling him smile, made me moan for more.

He then picked me up by the waist and threw me on to my bed. Harsh kisses came from his soft lips I kissed back with more passion. I wasn't paying any attention to anything else til his dick slipped into me. Another moan came from me. At first it was slow, he looked at my face no pain came, I should have said someone popped my cherry already. He went faster and rougher. I screamed.

"Oh God," I screamed.

He pulled away. "Since when is my name God?" he said sarcastically. "I thought Sean was touching you, Miss two timer..."

I giggled. "Fuck me h—harder!" I smiled.

A thrust came again, it was harder then the last ones. A scream came from me again. And again.

_**Well this is the end of chapter six, how did you guys like it? Well thanks for reading... I think I'm going to bed now... night peoples. *Yawns***_

_**I own nothing from VA besides the plot line of this story and the characters I made up.**_


	9. Chapter 7

***Sigh* Hey people, sorry for not updating for a while... So we continue on after the sex scene.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY though I own Katlyn and Charles plus Jake, Miranda, and , the plot line and**

**Confessions Of A Broken Heart Chapter 7**

Well we did it last night. Oh my god, everyone heard me scream! I am so dead! I look over at Sean, god did he have to 'punish' me? I licked his ear to wake him up causing him to moan.

"Katlyn!" he moaned.

I smiled. "Wake up," I said while my hand trailed down to where his thing was and rubbed it.

He got up quickly. "Katlyn!"

I smirked. "That's my name, please don't repeat it unless you wan-"

"You have a boyfriend!"

"A fake one! The fake boyfriends don't count!" I snapped.

He looked at me. "Wait you're pretending to date him?"

"To keep the whole romance between me and Jake away, but I realized I could never be with him inless I go back to the academy, which I don't want to do that."

"Why not...?"

I looked down. "Because that means losing you in the process..."

He smiled. "You know y-"

He was about to say something when the song 'So Hott' was blaring through the room. _Stupid Alarm clock, oh well at least Kid Rock is playing._ He smiled and he began to sing the song.

_**You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed**_

[Chorus:]  
Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
...Yeah...C'mon...Yeah

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate  
I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste

[Chorus x2]

Because you're so hot I want to get you alone  
I want to get you stoned  
I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

See you again  
See you again

"Really? Fuck me?" I said dumbly while licking my lips.

"Don't test me," he snarled.

I realize what the song next was, I smirked. "Why are you smirking..."

"You'll see, you'll see, babe," I said seductively. I was testing his control over his sexual desires. So got up and I I started dancing like Nelly Furtado did in her video 'Maneater'

_[Verse 1]  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!__She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

[Chorus:]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love

[Verse 2]  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!

[Chorus]  
[Chorus]

Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

All he did was smile, and grab my waist. So I pinned him down and started kissing. "You're a maneater, you know..." he smirked.

I smiled and got up.

...

**(Chuck's POV) In Russia**

**...**

This feeling is stupid, it's his fault she left, but mom and Adrian push all that aside and forget all of it, and let him in our life. What kind of guardian/parent does that? She's my sister yet they act like she's some random person. Anyways, me and Crystal broke up again. Jeez it's the eighth time this week we keep doing this. Walking to 'Guardian Basic Techniques' with Warren, or whatever the small kid's name is... yes I forget people's names when I'm upset.

"Charles..." the red head, whose name I forget right now, asked in his annoying high pitched talking ways, it kind of reminded me of that 'girl' Justin Bieber (or Justin Beaver as I would call him) when he sings. "Charles!"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something," I half lied. I wasn't paying attention to this kid at all.

"It's fine, but did you hear there's a new person this block teaching us... he's from Montana where you're mom used to be."

I sighed. _It better not be Stan Alto, my mom's 'enemy' who used to be there... wait if it's him then I can't pull anything that my mom used to do, it's time to up the pranking techniques. Booo YEA! Stan Alto is going to wish he never met me even if he did nothing wrong._

We walked to the training room, it's like this small room, but enough room to fit fifty people in here, but in the class room there's only fifteen, at least in mine. There was a tall man, about in his forties, he had brown hair, and brown eyes. The girls in my class were enthralled by him, I don't see why, I mean the dude is old enough to be their father.

Mom came in shortly after I did. She looked surprised. "Stanny boy, jeez you're old!"

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" he hollered.

"Hey Stanna what are you doing away from Montana?" she asked with a smirk.

He looked fumed while the class bursted in to laughter. "I was asked to be here Rosemarie... now why are you here?"

"I'm assisting you today apparently... oh how many have you killed, again?" mom asked.

"28... why?"

She smiled. "Now times that by 50,"

"Why?"

"Just do it, or else I'll go get my heels and beat the shit outta you like the ol' days..."

"1400," he said after minutes of trying to figure it out in his head.

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Headmistress Duruak needed me to finish grading some moroi's test..."

He rolled his eyes. Then mom noticed me. _Oh god, no! Please don't call my name, do not call my name out!_

"Hey Charles, didn't know you had me this block..."

"Mom, what are you doing here! Why aren't you with Belikov or Adrian?"

She sighed.

The lesson was boring, same old crap about the whole why strigoi hunt moroi. Lucky Katlyn, getting to be free while I'm here in this hell hole.

.:.:.:.:.

Rose's POV

...

After class, Stan stood there. "Why did you ask me about the whole marks thing?"

"I already knew you had the marks from..."

I fell into silence I didn't... scratch that I still can't say his name without remembering that day.

**-_Flashback to the day Dimitri Left-_**

_I was walking to the gym for our usual training. It's been about three months since the cabin, I was told by Lissa to give him the note to excuse me from it, Alberta agreed since the two are the only ones who went to the human hospital so no one would figure anything out. I was pregnant, it was with his child of course, who else would I sleep with? I saw him talking with Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt. What was she doing here?_

"_Tasha, I can't..." he said. "I hav-" I didn't hear what he said next, I just went into the gym. I waited for him, but I figured I should start walking the laps. I didn't feel like moving so I waited for him to come back. I was going to tell him the truth._

_The scent of his after-shave came to mind. "I thought you were doing the laps...?"_

"_Oh hey Comrade," I managed to say without bursting into tears in front of him. "I have a doctor's note... I can't do anything that would make me throw up or hurt me, other whys I would do so."_

_He nodded. "Okay," he studied me._

_Silence swept the two of us. He was the first to talk. "Rose, I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_I was just standing there. "You took Tasha's offer, didn't you?"_

_He shook his head no. "No, I'm going back to Russia..."_

"_Oh..." Come on Rose say it already! You have to this is you're one and only chance. "Good luck then." I sneered as I walked out of the room. When I left I started crying. God I am a cry baby now._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Never mind actually." I sighed as I walked off.

**...**

**Well what did you guys think of it?**

**Thanks for the support :)**

**Sorry for not updating I have been busy with my Glee story, my Last Sacrifice story (which is going to be a while as well because I'm focusing on two other stories at the moment) and my new one as well. As well I have been doing school work. YAY summer is going to be here soon so I can finally get out of grade eight and go onto nine. Yes I am i grade eight**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey people, sorry I have not updated for a while, but I was so caught up with writing my personal story, my Glee story, and hanging with my best friends. So anyways we left off with Rose's POV, and the flashback to the night Dimitri left.**

_**Confessions Of A Broken Heart**_

_Chapter eight_

(Katlyn's POV a week after the party)

For the first time in a while I was pulled into Adrian's head. A stupid me, at one point decided to play a death game, all my friends were doing so, but when they noticed I wasn't waking up in time, this one girl said they should call Adrian, considering he is 'my father', when everyone left the room when he got there he brought me back to life. _Adrian? _I thought. He could only hear my thoughts when I'm in his head.

_Katy?_ He asked.

_I made a mistake, can you take me to Montana's academy?_

It was true, I had made the hugest mistake in the whole world.

_**-FLASHBACK to a few days before-**_

"_You know if I knew you were the same cheating slut, I wouldn't have gone back to you," I yelled at Sean._

"_I was just comforting her, her boy-" he said before I interupted._

_I shook my head. "Kissing in the bed is comforting?" I asked sarcastically._

"_I'm sorry, baby."_

_Tears ran down my cheeks. "No you're not!" I yelled. "This was a mistake trusting you again. Trust me when I say this, it's over, and you'll never see me again."_

"_Katy," he was crying now. "please."_

_I shook my head. "Good-bye my love..." I kissed his head and walked off._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I was crying again. _Katy what happened?_

_I don't want to talk about it, just help me get away from here without my fans or the paparazzi finding out, please._

_Okay, _he thought

I pulled out of his head and walked to Jake's room. Luckily for me he was out of it. "Jake,"

"Yeah?"

"We're going back to the academy, I can't stand this place anymore." I stated.

He got up and hugged me. "What happened, I thought you loved it here in LA?"

"Not anymore..." tears escaped my eyes.

Kesh came down the halls. "Katlyn, what's wrong?"

I turned to see her. "We're going back to the academy, I no longer want to be here... considering what happened between me and Sean."

"Katy no, please stay, we can kick Sean out of here, just please stay..."

I shook my head as I hugged my best friend. "I'm so sorry Kesh, I don't feel like this place needs me anymore..." I sniffed.

We hugged. I was going to miss her, she was like a sister to me these past months, I was going to miss her dearly. "Call me, when you get there, email when you can, and send me pictures... oh my god, I'm acting like a neurotic mother." she giggled.

"That was the plan, mom." I giggled as well.

"I'd be a hot mom, if I was one..." she giggled again.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"So this is really good-bye?" she asked with a low depressing voice.

"For now it is..." I sighed. We pulled out of the hug and sighed. "You were always like a sister to me."

"You were as well... I'll beat the shit out of Sean for you." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what happens to him, as far as I'm concerned, he may as well be dead..."

She was still smiling. "That's the spirit Katlyn!"

"I gotta go pack..."

Sean's POV (a few days before)

Katlyn smiled, I love the way it always warms my heart. A life without her is like a life with no sunlight, I need her like I need air. But I'm screwing around with other girls, I'm just wondering, is this the life I really want? The life of a man whore? I looked at her with sorrow.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off today." she stated. _If she only knew._

"Yeah, I'm fine..." _You couldn't think of a better line? Wow! _I thought to myself.

She nodded. "You know I love you." she smiled.

_You love a guy who cheats on you behind you're back... _my conscious said.

_Shut up she'll love me even if she finds out... _I thought.

_You sure? I mean remember the last girl that you cheated on? She hated you're guts for life, _it said to me.

I looked at her. I hope I could change my ways. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of beer. Before I could even get it she grabbed it from me.

"нет Вы не собираетесь пить это, господина" she said in some kind of foreign language and yet she sounded like she spoke it perfectly.

I just gave her a confused expression. "What?"

She sighed. "Translation: no you're not going to drink that, mister. You really have to learn Russian if you're going to be my guy..."

"Too complicated..." I smiled.

"Я люблю Вас SOO очень,"

"Translation, please..." I smiled again.

She rolled her eyes. "Look it up online, I'm not you're damn translator..."

She opened up the bottle of beer, and took a sip of it before I snatched it again.

" нет Вы не собираетесь пить это," I said to her.

She sighed. "You really sound horrible at Russian, it sounded like you were saying something else..." she smiled. "Я люблю Вас SOO очень, means I love you SOO much."

I smiled. "Now was that so hard to tell me?"

"Yes, yes it was," she said with a sarcastic tone.

I pulled her in for a kiss. When our lips met, I remembered the first kiss we shared. It felt like electricity was sparking, everything in this world was still, and nothing mattered to me at all. But guilt rose up in me, knowing I'm fucking some other girl in this relationship. When she pulled away, she looked at me.

"дайте мне проклятую бутылку пива теперь" she said in what I think is Russian. She looked at the beer bottle that was still in my hand. "пожалуйста."

"What? You can't talk in Russian forever, you're going to confuse my poor head." I said.

She smiled. "Give me the damn beer bottle... please."

I looked at her there was just one sentence I know from the Russian Language that I learned from her once, but I forgot when she said it. "почему должен я"

"Because I want to have a sip of it, now give me the damn beer bottle." she said.

I sighed as I grudgingly gave it to her. When she had it in her hand she opened up a window and threw it out. "Hey I was going to drink that!"

"нет Вы не были,"

"Can you please talk English,"

"It's fun to confuse you though, but I said: No you weren't." she sighed. "пожалуйста не пейте, я когда-либо не хочу потерять Вас, обещать мне Вас напиток привычки снова, пожалуйста для меня..." this time she sounded concerned.

Kesha came in the kitchen. "Kat, since when have you been concerned about him drinking?"

I gave her a confused look. "She said: please don't drink, i don't ever want to lose you, promise me you wont drink again, please for me. How come I have to translate this for you, I thought you know Russian?"

I gave Katlyn a sad look. "I won't drink, if you promise to love me not matter what..."

She looked at me. "Как я знаю, что Вы не будете нарушать мое сердце в крошечные маленькие кусочки после того, как я обещаю Вам это? Или это, Вы испортили все и Вы не говорите мне кое-что?" she sounded depressed.

Kesha responded with what she said. "'How do i know that you won't break my heart into tiny little pieces after I promise you that? Or that you messed everything up and you're not telling me something?'"

I looked at Katlyn. "I haven't messed anything up, and I am not going to break you're heart." I lied, I have messed up, and I still am messing up. But I'm not going to break her heart, at least I hope I don't. She walked away leaving me with Kesh. I was worried she was up to something.

"Look if you break her heart like the last time, I will break you're face!" she snapped.

I nodded. "Okay,"

"И если Вы действительно нарушаете ее сердце, Вы лучше надеетесь, что она не идет прямо назад к академии, или я убью Вас." she murmered. "Meaning: And if you do break her heart you better hope she doesn't go straight back to the academy or I will kill you."

I raised my eyebrows. She was serious this time.

She then walked away too. I gulped.

...

Adrian's POV (after "talking" with Katlyn)

...

I walked up to Rose, I knew she was in the cafeteria. I was about to tell her, but I doubt she'd take the news maturely. She said she wanted her to live her life, last time I said she wanted to come home, she found out other whys, so she doesn't trust me with this stuff. She looked at me, with a tint of happiness. I smiled.

"Heya handsome..." she smiled back.

"Hey beautiful," this was the best out of our marriage hearing her voice every day and night, but she was with Lissa last night, so I didn't hear her.

"What's up?" she asked.

_Tell her, it's her damn daughter, _I thought. _What if she doesn't believe me?_

"Nothing besides missing you," I said. I was sort of lying considering that her daughter was wanting to come back home. "But I'm going away for a few days, visiting a relative in the States..."

She started to pout. "Aww, do you have to go?"

I nodded. "Sorry babe, but yes I have to... behave yourself."

She sighed. '_I'm going to miss you' _she mouthed the words.

I smiled as I packed some bags. I looked at her aura, it wasn't as dark as it was a few days ago.

...

Kesha's POV

...

She was really packing her bags. I want her to stay, this is all his fucking fault, if he didn't throw her heart on the ground, this wouldn't have happened! I'm going to kill him even if Nathan is going to hold me back! He said he loved her, is that love? Screwing around with other females like before? No, of course it isn't. As I was walking to the door, there he was on the stairs, grasping his hair in frustration. Why he was frustrated was beyond me.

"Oh look at the cheater himself... great job driving my girl to move back to Russia by the way." I sneered.

He looked my way, he looked like he actually cared, like he was going to cry. "Sh-sh-sh-she's g-g-g-g-g-g-going b-b-b-b-b-back?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, and we're all blaming YOU!" I said. "You know it's one thing to find a boyfriend kissing another, but to literally finding him in bed is different. To think you're actually smart not to do that to her."

"I know I messed up, but why would she go back to that hell hole?"

_Don't you already know the answer dick head? I mean it's obvious... _I thought to myself. I'm not going to tell him, so I walked away.

...

Katlyn's POV

...

Waiting. Waiting is like trying to be patient for Christmas to come, or like being patient for something to happen. It takes forever, but you know you have to wait for somethings to happen, how can I be patient to get the hell out of here?

"Katy?" Kesh's voice came from the halls.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"There's a man outside waiting for you," she sighed.

I opened up the door and ran, literally ran down the steps, when I was at the bottom there was Adrian he wore a black cashmere sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Well don't you look like a princess with you're pink gown on..." he smiled.

"Thanks d-I mean Adrian, how's mom?"

"She's fine, where's Jake?"

I turned to see Jake walking down the stairs, I smiled at him. He smiled back with his stupid woman eating smile that really turned me on, but I all I need at the moment is to mend this damn heart before I could jump back into a relationship.

"Katlyn!" Sean's voice came from behind.

Tears formed as I turned to see him. "Go. Away. Sean!" I cried.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm so-"

"I do not want to hear it, just go away... Dad make him go away." I was still crying. He nodded as he sent Sean off.

Kesha and Nathan came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Call us when you can, we'll make sure Sean doesn't pick up..." Nathan said.

"Of course father," I joked.

He faked gasped. "I'm not an old dude, I'm offended. Plu-" he was about to say something when Kesha started acting like the motherly person she kind of was to me. "Brush you're teeth, don't stay up all night, and make sure you don't forget you're voice... or us." she smiled.

"Yes mother, I wi- who are we kidding we all know I'm going to stay up all night." I laughed, but everyone else was ruining the mood.

"Wait if she's you're mother and I'm you're father tha-"

"I am not married to you, and we aren't having sex tonight, and we are not a couple, we never will be a couple because you have a girlfriend." Kesha said, but truth be told they are dating.

"Are we breaking up?"

I walked off from them, and the guardians with Adrian were near a limo, I smiled. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy for mom after all.

...

**Well that concludes this chapter... any thoughts on this chapter or ideas for any other chapters?**

**K: Review or I'll provoke the strigoi and blame this ALL on you, and you WILL be hearing from Queen Bitch herself!**

**M: harsh much?**

**K: what? OH shay does not own vampire academy but she owns the characters she put in the story (all, but Kesha, 3oh!3)**

**M:Thanks, but that wasn't what I was talking about**


	11. author note

**Hello readers,**

**I know how you guys hate author notes, but this one is important...**

**Well since I've been switching between each of the five stories I have, I have decided to focus on one story for a bit, I'll switch back soon.**

**From Shay aka MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman**


	12. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait people... anyways this chapter is three weeks after she went to Montana's academy because she didn't want to be near Rose and Chuck thinking their still mad at her.**_

**'Parts of the song that is relevant to Katlyn's life right now.'**

_**Confessions of A broken Heart chapter 9**_

_**(Katlyn's POV)**_

It was second block now for me, it's nice her at this academy, it's well hidden from humans, and no one here knows me... besides Jake and the fans here... fine everyone knows me. The first day I had to do a few songs in front of these people, I have to have a body guard, and well signing autographs. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, it's just I want to have a normal life here as well, somewhere that I don't have to have a body guard 24/7. Anyways during the four weeks I have been here, Alberta, my temporary mentor (I saw that because they're finding one at the moment) to help me catch up with everything I missed, took a kind to the whole pop star sensation thing, and Kirova, the headmistress, as well. I wonder if mom ever knew them since they're here right now, but that's not the point.

"Miss Dizaalo, you're late for you're math class..." oh yeah the teachers call me that... and I have to take math in the morning. Math puts me to sleep to be honest, but I'm great at it, who wouldn't be great when you have a genius of a tutor to help you?

"I'm sorry, Alberta kept me in for an extra hour of practice." I said truthfully as I got into the room where math is, that the female teacher known as Professor Dianne.

For the rest of the math lesson I was in between paying attention and thinking of a song I'm currently writing. I haven't thought of a name for it though, but I honestly have to dedicate it to school.

...

Jake's POV

...

During lunch after my moroi classes (magic and history, in first and second block), Katlyn and I were hanging out with Tia and Matt Zelkos (the twins), our first friends we made here in this academy. She didn't want to go home and face Rose and Charles, but I think they're not mad... anymore or even at all, and I didn't want to go home cause of my parents, well mother, because she is kind of tired of me being rebellious and running away type of person. I first ran off when I was seven, then at twelve, and now sixteen, probably then it wasn't this bad because of the whole running from the academy.

The two blond blue eyed juniors sat in front of us, Tia was wearing her Escape the Fate black t-shirt with skinny jeans and dark purple converse shoes; while Matt was wearing his black hoodie with loose jeans; and Katlyn was wearing her t-shirt with her favourite WWE wrestlers Shawn Micheals and Triple H with sweat pants.

"Katy, what's wrong you look down?" Tia asked.

I looked at Katlyn, she's been down since the day we left. Maybe it was the break up she had with Sean, if it weren't for him, she would be happy right now, but he isn't worth hurting... for a second time. I beat him up when he first broke up with her considering she was really down, more depressed then anything, maybe not the break up with me, but just as much as that. She poured her heart out to him and all he did was stomp on it, and left it to die inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said while stuffing her face with food, which was not normal for her to eat so much as well.

"Are you sure?"Matt stepped in.

"Yeah," she snapped.

Okay now mood swings? What the hell is up? I mean she isn't moody except when it comes to the middle of the month. She started eating again. We were silent after that, when Tia stepped in again, but it had nothing to do with what we were talking about before hand.

"So anyways, I heard on Entertainment Tonight about 3oh!3's member Sean started to party and hanging out wi-"

Before she could finish Katlyn started to talk. "No one gives a rat's ass about Sean, okay?" she snapped.

"What's you're problem? I was just talking."

"You can talk about any other celebrity, but no talking about Sean or 3Oh!3." she said in a calm voice.

"What's wrong with Nathan he did nothing to you, Katlyn." I defended for Nathan.

"He may have done nothing, but his butt head friend, broke my heart in to pieces! Sean can go die in hell for all I care."

She got up after saying she said she had to go meet Alberta for something, but something in her voice said she was lying.

...

Adrian's POV- in Russia

...

"Adrian," I heard my name being called, even though no one was around though.

"Who's there?" I whispered. I think I officially have gone crazy.

_You're not going crazy Adrian, it's me, Katlyn... _Katlyn's thoughts invaded my own.

"Katlyn, what's up?"

_Everything's messed up, hee bbbrrrroke my heart, then, then he ggggoooooooottttt meeee pregnant, now I have to liiiiiieeeeeeee tooooooooooo Jake abbbbouuuuuutt everything goinng on, I need my daddy at his point, _she cried. _Please daddy, I need you._

"Katlyn, who broke you're heart?"

Images flooded my brain of what happened from the part where she ran off to when I brought her to the academy Rose went to. _I'm falling into pieces right now..._

"So you want me to bring Dimitri to see you?"

_NO! He wasn't around like you have, I mean you're more of my father then he ever will... _she thought.

"I can't go see you right now, Chuck has a thing I need to attend to."

_Oh so he gets the whole attention while I'm suffering?_

"Don't be dramatic."

_DRAMATIC! That's it pretty boy, you're going down!_

"'Pretty boy'?"

A new voice came from the doorway. "Who are you talking to hun?" Rose asked.

I turned to see Rose, who looked stunning in her red cocktail dress and red heels. "Oh um.. no one."

She smiled. "I think you're going as crazy as I used to be."

"Hey I'm not talking to a dead friend,"

"But you're talking to yourself," she retorted.

...

Katlyn's POV

...

After the little crying thing to Adrian, which was totally a failed attempt, I went to go talk to the doctor here. The new one at least- Dr McCarty, the last one went to a different academy the one my mom had when she was here. Anyways she's the only one who really knows about the whole pregnancy thing, I wasn't feeling well a week back, and well one thing led to another then ended up in the doctor's office. I just needed to be away from everyone for a bit, and someone to talk to, since my mother isn't here, I went to talk to her about this.

...

Rose's POV

...

It's been weird around Adrian ever since he got back, I mean he's talking to himself now, I'm debating to send him to a mental hospital or go hide at the old academy for a month. How I miss it there, it's where fire boy set Zelkos on fire, where I started to respect him, and where I met Adrian and Dimitri... well Adrian not so much, but still.

"Adrian, I'm headed to the old academy for a week, I need to relive a few memories, can you watch over Charles? Make sure he won't get in trouble." I smiled.

His eyes went wide, there was a sign he was hiding something from me. Seriously every damn time I bring St. Vladimir up he goes into shock or mutters something I don't understand. "Wh-" I was about to ask him before he responded.

"There's something you should know." he said automatically.

Oh great here comes the whole, _'She was seduced me into thinking I wanted to sex her up' _he was predictable.

"You know how Katy was in LA?" he asked. "And how I went to visit a relative in the States?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well Katy got into a major break up with Sean of 3Oh!3, and well she 'said' she wanted to go back to an academy, she said she thought you were still upset with her about the whole thing, so she said St. Vladimir would help her," he paused for a few minutes. He wasn't looking at me, I guess he was thinking I was thinking he was making that up. But ever since I was watching the television, and ET was on, that she had been missing. "So I went to take her home, when she said she didn't want to face you, so then three weeks after that she talked to me threw the bond, then she said she was pregnant and needed me, then I told her I was here taking care of some matters then she called me pretty boy, that was when you walked in and said '_I think you're going crazy as I used to be'." _

I starred at him, why didn't he tell me sooner? Jeez I would have believed him... okay um, I'd ask questions since he lied before.

"I don't know what to say, except why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a low voice, thinking I've been a terrible mother, and a horrible wife.

"I thought you would have not believed me when I told you." I looked down, I really am a terrible wife.

"Little dhampir, you're aura, it's blue. Why?"

I sighed, should I tell him that I think I'm a horrible wife? "Am I a terrible mother and wife? Tell me the truth." Tears formed in my eyes, I am he didn't have to tell me I know I am.

"No you're not, you try, and try you're hardest for them, and you try to work things with me, and well it doesn't mean you're terrible at being a wife nor does it mean you're terrible at mothering." he said. "It just means you love us and want everything to try and work out okay."

"I'm going to go find Lissa, I need some thing to distract me." I said clearly hold the tears in.

**...**

**Katlyn's POV**

**...**

I've been a terrible friend and daughter, and I still am being one. I barely talk to the ones I have because of my mood swings, and not wanting to hurt their feelings by snapping, but it hurts them when I won't tell them what's wrong. And daughter cause I was in Adrian's head hearing what my mother told him. She feels absolutely deppressed, and I'm causing all this.

Anyways I'm up in my room thinking of the song Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams. How I actually need a wish right now, and how some of the parts of the rapping that B.o.B is doing also some what relevent to how I feel right now.

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
****I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now****I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'**_ and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
_**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back**_  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
_**You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?**_  
So we're playin' airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
****Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)****somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway**_  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
_**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll back to the days**_  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?  
_**So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes****Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now)

Ya,

Ya, ya,

Where did I go wrong with my life? When did the turn in life didn't do what I planned? Now I'm just a mess, no one here to pick me up off my feet. That's when I picked up the phone and called the one person I should have called a long time ago... Charles, and mom.

Tears watered up my eyes, repeating the same three words 'Pick up, please pick up' over and over again when someone picked up.

"Hello this is Charles, sorry I couldn't pick up, please call back when I am not busy. Thank you." Or so I thought.

A beep after the message came by that's when I talked. "Ch-Chuck, i-i-it's K-K-K-atlyn. I-I-I sc-screwed up, y-y-you're p-p-p-probably st-still mad, I don't bl-blame you. I-I-I'm SOO f-f-fucking sorry f-f-for hurting you, b-b-but as I said before I screwed up, and I need my brother, please call back... I'm begging you for forgiveness." I cried into the phone before hanging up.

He's not going to phone me back I hurt him, as I hurt my mother, they're never going to forgive me.

**...**

**Chuck's POV- a week before**

**...**

I was hanging out with Crystal and Christopher, one of my new friends, we had been hanging out together since last week. We were watching ET because Crystal said she wanted to see the preview for Breaking Dawn, one of her fave 'Twilight' movies, which I don't see the point in. Who invents sparkling vampires? Do I look like I'm sparkly in the sun? Well excluding the part when Crystal decided to replace my body wash with sparkling glitter, that was the worst week of my life, it wouldn't wash off, and every damn female was fallowing me around like I was the douche Edward. That's when I saw Sean from 3Oh!3 and Katlyn, making out, but it wasn't about their relationship, it was about the pop star going missing due to a fight the two had, which ended up having her walk out the door, leaving him heart broken.

(**Sean talking on Television**): **"Well it took a toll on me for the two weeks she's been gone, you know? I mean I honestly screwed everything up with her. She was and still is my world, and I guess if she's watching this, this one's for you baby. And I know this isn't exactly my song, but Jason let me sing it." he said with tears filling his eyes.**

**Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is****  
[Chorus:]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say****I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right**

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook:]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]

[Chorus]

Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]

"**So Katlyn, I'm begging you, I need you, I loved you from the start, please give us a third chance... this time I won't cheat, lie, or do something stupid." he said.**

Pictures of her and her friends were on the screen, she was happy, and living her life. A life without us. A normal life of a pop star, who wants to just be a star and nothing less or more. A faithful girlfriend. A loyal friend, and everything in between. She looked like she was in love with this one person, and he threw everything aside.

"That bastard may as well just give up. I mean three times?" Christopher said with a harsh tone. "I mean I've met Katlyn in concert, and she didn't seem like the kind of girl to give third chances."

She didn't give second chances unless she loved the man. "Hey isn't tha- Holy shit!" Crystal swore.

"You know her?" Chris asked.

We both looked at him. Did we really have to tell him? "She's my twin, but she ran off last year to become a pop star." I told him.

He looked apologetically. "So you had to watch her life threw television?"

"Pretty much, she never bothers to pick up the phone and call every once at all." I said with tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

**...**

**Five minutes before the phone call (still Chuck's POV- today)**

**...**

I was playing the songs on Katlyn's first album while waiting for a phone call from Crystal, I know it's like eight o'clock in the morning vampire time, but she said she was going to phone when she got back from her trip. I sighed, when the phone rang it wasn't Crystal. It was Katlyn. I ignored the call, she has the gull to phone after a year of pretending to live that life without a single phone call saying she was okay, and to check in. The message went to my answering service. Her message sounded heart broken, and totally desperate to hear from a family member.

"Please call back... I'm begging you for forgiveness." rang threw my brain. She wants forgiveness? Why should I give it to her?

Another call came threw fifteen minutes later. This time it was Crystal. I smiled as I answered. "Hey,"

"How could you ignore Katlyn's call? She phoned me six minutes ago, she's broken, and dying inside Charles." she said. "I don't care what she did to you before she's you're sister."

My head lowered to see the ground. "What was I supposed to say to her? I barely know her any more. She shut me out then out of no where she calls me and says 'I'm begging you for forgiveness'."

"You're supposed to try and get to know her again, not shut her out, like she did."

**...**

**Katlyn's POV-24 hours later**

**...**

They were ignoring my calls, this is what I need, blocking me out like I blocked them out of my life. Karma's a bitch. A knock came upon the door, who would be here at three o'clock in the morning vampire time? I opened the door and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

**...**

**Cliff hangers... who do you think it is?**

**A). Sean**

**or**

**B). Kesha**

**or**

**C). Charles**

**How was the chapter? Was it bad? Or good?**


	13. IMPORTANT an

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Well I won't be updating for a week, I just lost my grandfather and one of my best friends all in one week, so I'm going to take a break from writing for a week. Hope you read my other stories while waiting, and giving ideas.**_

_**~From Shay**_

_**(MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman)**_


	14. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating, I have been working slowly on every chapter I have to do, then something came up for my bf that I had to be there for him, and well stupid chores. We left off when Katlyn opened the door to someone she didn't think she'd see again. And I have nothing against Sean of 3Oh!3, he's awesome and talented. :)**

**Chapter 10 (Katlyn's POV)**

_A knock came upon the door, who would be here at three o'clock in the morning vampire time? I opened the door and saw someone I never thought I would see again._

There in front of me was the man I thought I left back in California, how in the fucking world is Sean here?

"How did you know to find me here, you fucking life ruiner!" I whispered.

"Katy-"

"Don't you Katy me, MY LIFE WAS GOING TO BE PURFECT BEFORE YOU CAME BACK IN MY LIFE. Go to hell or go fuck some bimbo." I snapped.

"Katlyn, I'm sorry, she had like this mind control technique on me."

I refused to even acknowledge his presence, he walked in and closed the door behind him. I looked at him like the first day I met him, but now I had more resentment then I did towards him when I first met him. I now long forgotten why I resented him back then, but now? Now I know that I should have just not be the one night stand and fall for his shit.

Then I spoke words he wouldn't understand because he definitely didn't need to understand what I have to say nor would he care. "Я дал мое сердце Вам, как Вы могли честно бросить меня к стороне как, я не был ничем? Как?" I spoke with tears streaming down my face. "Я мог умереть, и Вы не будете заботиться все, что я был к Вам, была одна прикроватная тумбочка. Бог я чувствую себя подобно неряхе навсегда, доверяющей Вам."

Translation to that is: 'I gave my heart to you, how could you honestly toss me to the side like I was nothing? How? I could die, and you wouldn't care all I was to you was a one night stand. God I feel like a slut for ever trusting you'. He looked at me with confusion then he pulled out a dictionary. As if he's going to be able to translate what I said.

"Я люблю Вас, пожалуйста. Я не могу жить без Вас. Я так сожалею." he spoke to me.

I cried. He states that he loves me, but what is love when you fuck around the one you love's back? And as if he needs me, and he sure as hell can live without me. I shook my head. "No you don't love me, you can live without me, and you don't need me, you would have just been faithful. Kesha can beat you up, and I won't care." I stated with tears were still streaming down my face. "I loved you, but I can't give you that love anymore. I need to focus on what matters right now..." _my training and our child._

Truth be told, I'm learning all this from the best... my mother. She shut my father out, she went on with life.

"Katlyn," no it was his turn to shed tears.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus:]  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

I shook my head. My eyes were blinking, I was trying to fight off the tiredness. "Oh before you go, you will never know my secret for I am bringing it to the grave, and you'll never know." I smirked.

I gave in to the tiredness, and drifted off to sleep.

...

Sean's POV

...

The damn song hurt me even more. And the secret? Made me wonder what she was hiding. So I stayed under her bed waiting for her to start talking in her sleep like she did ester years, when I never cheated on her, well I did but that's going down with me to the tomb stone.

"Daddy, I need advice," she said in her cute baby voice. "Adrian, please. Pull mama in, I need her to give me advice on how to keep a secret about -" she paused.

"No, no, no," she cried. "Please, I can't tell him, just tell me how you did it."

I felt sorry for her, I know it's a common thing for her to have nightmares, but I couldn't help her. I heard her scream, I heard her pain. It killed me to know she was in a crisis.

She gasped for air, and got something off her nightstand. "You can't avoid my calls forever, Charles. I don't give a fuck about me hurting you, just please, pretty please forgive me, then please call back." she paused. "I need my brother."

Sobs broke loose five seconds after. "I know you're down there Sean, you may as well just get you're ass out from underneath." she said.

Damn it, how does she do that? I got out to see her swollen eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"I want to know the secret? Please... what can you not tell me?" I begged.

...

Adrian's POV – In Katy's head

...

After she awakened in the real world I was waiting for her to tell this former boyfriend of hers that she was pregnant. Rose's orders. She said she didn't want her kid to be fatherless like Katlyn and herself had been, growing up without – Abe or Dimitri – Rose said it was the hardest thing she had to do, and it's costing her song to bond with the cradle robber. Chuck is being Chuck and going with it to make his mother happy. But he was avoiding something, I could see it in his aura.

Anyways I had been in Katy's head after the dream. "I don't even know if I can, that's the thing, you'll end up hurting me again." she said tears streamed down her face.

"Why would I do that? I won't, I promise."

_Oh wow, how original to say, he could have asked why you can't tell him. _I thought.

_Adrian butt out of this, it has nothing to do with you, _she thought.

I was enraged. I swear she doesn't want to live much longer, I mean she isn't going to just decide for her child like Rose had, she's going to tell him, or I will have to and I'll make sure he's in the life of the child every gos for saken day.

_Tell him or so help me god._

"Okay fine stop badgering me... I'll tell him I'm –" she said out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?" the guy nodded. "Shit! Um you heard nothing of my talks to the dead." she smiled wickedly.

_Hey I am alive, so don't give me that bull shit of saying I'm dead. _I thought.

"Okay... should I honestly ignore that or should I lock you in a mental asylum?" he asked.

I laughed then remembered what Rose said the other day. "I'm not crazy, so I couldn't be registered there. Crazy is affected by maddness and insane, I am neither of those things, but since you're on the whole sending people to places," she paused. "I'm sending you to sex rehab. To let loose you're mommy issues." she smirked.

_Oh burnage dude! _I thought.

_Can you get out of my head pretty boy or you'll never see you're next birthday!_

_Nope, I have strict orders to make sure you tell him. _I smiled.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but um... I uh... I'm uhh... pregnant." she finally spilled.

_There, now make him forget or so help me g- _her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Are y- yo- you se- ser- seri- ous? Tha- that's am-azing!" he said.

She looked down. Her thoughts lead towards the whole him leaving, then being as miserable as Rose has been since Dimitri went away. Then she thought she could leave the kid with him then go rogue, but only keep in touch with the child.


	15. Chapter 11

_**Hey people :)**_

_**Well I know the whole thing last chapter was a lil weird,**_

_**and I'm sorry for taking forever with the two chapters.**_

_**Anyways this is a flash back chapter of when they first got together.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Katlyn's POV – One year ago**_

_I was going to tell him, not about Kesha planning his party and possibly his funeral, but about me being in love with him. I was trying to get him to be alone all week, but he's been too busy. But today's different, today I'm going to tell him one way or another._

_There he was all perfect, and smiley as always. "Hey, what's up?" he spoke seductively._

_Holy crap, wake up Katlyn! I smiled as I looked at him. He was wearing absolutely no top, and loose pair of jeans. God could this day get any better? That as when I noticed a blond coming out of his room. I looked at him then turned around. I swear he's never going to grow up from his childish playing with girl's hearts. Why should I think other whys? Kesha looked at me after getting down the steps. Did I happen to mention she talked me into this whole thing?_

"_How'd it go?" she asked._

_I just looked blankly ahead. Unresponsive, and incapable of talking. I shouldn't have this feeling, but still I guess I felt as if I meant something to this guy._

...

Back to the present – Katlyn's POV

...

I finally got him to leave, can you imagine the whole pop in thing? Then he started talking about the future of the two of us then I said I wanted nothing to do with him and neither will the baby. I do want him here, and I do want him to be in our lives, but how could I trust him, he hurt me.

Anyways I caught up with Jake who was in the library reading some novel about vampires, when I caught sight of the title it was Eclipse. I shook my head, I'm not saying anything bad about a guy reading it, I just thought he wasn't into stuff like that.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked calmly.

"Because people keep trying to get me to watch it or read it..." He said.

I smiled as I sat beside him. He placed the book down and looked at me. "Katy, what's wrong?" he said in that serious tone.

My head sunk, I hated keeping this from him, I hate how I can't tell him without remembering his face, smile, laugh, and pretty much everything, but I don't want to keep this a secret anymore.

"Nothing," I lied and did a smile that was so fake he could probably see right threw it.

"Yeah and I'm the king of the world, tell me."

I looked down in agony. "I'm pregnant..." I said almost soundlessly.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of something else... please dont kill me.**

**Well um... the whole thing behind Sean getting into the academy will be explained next chapter that is eight months after (sorry for the whole skipping months (don't kill me for that either)) which some of the months will be in flashbacks or talked about. Well since I'm talking way too much, I'll stop here, hoped you liked it... again sorry for the short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 12 13

_**Sorry for not updating for like EVER!**_

_**It's about the end... just nine more chapters, two of which are in this one you are currently reading. Well Rose and Dimitri get together, Adrian finds someone else, and the rest is a surprise waiting to happen. Hope you like it. **(Y)_

_**Confessions Of A Broken Heart Chapters 12 + 13**_

_**{Charles' POV}**_

There I was minding my own buisness, walking around the academy thinking of how my sister is. Mom won't talk about anything related to my sister, aunty Lissa has a baby on the way, Uncle Christian is either taking care of her or he's hanging out with us guys, Adrian looks drunk all the time these days (I honestly should tell my mother this), and my father is trying to locate my sister though he doesn't realize she could be avoiding here for a great reason. Though I had bonded with my dad a few months after Katy left, though it's kind of hard trying to get to know what each other like when you haven't had the person in you're life for a long time or at all. But mom had a point though, keeping dad out of our life to try and not get too emotionally attached in case he left again but she didn't think of us at the time, even she regrets leaving him in the shadows of not knowing about us.

Well I haven't told you about me and Crystal yet... well remember that day I ignored my sister's calls? Well she thought I was being selfish and not understanding her situation, so that day she broke up with me, and she won't look at me anymore claiming 'love dies, and her love for me had gone out the window when I showed my true colours.' Chris and Crystal have been going out a few days after, then I realized they were having a secret love affair – probably had happened since he got here. So here I am friendless, emotionless, and dying inside.

I continued walking until I ran into someone by accident.

"I'm so- Ray?" I asked as I looked at a four foot four girl who had pink hair cut into something like Alice from the movie Twilight, had a baby like face, the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and wore designer shoes and a black dress – yet it's fall. This was my best friend Rachel Mannings, we were best friends since birth, I reconize her from well reading the 'Moroi World Times News', she's the leading moroi on the case to get dhampirs to graduate at nineteen while the queen bitch wants it to be fifteen.

"Hey Chuck," she smirked.

"How long has it been?"

"It's been 4 years, 10 months, and four hours in two minutes after I moved to the courts with my parents." she looked like she was going to end up crying.

I changed the subject so I wouldn't have to see another girl cry this month. "So, has you're taste in music changed from Britney Spears?" I giggled.

She started laughing, I honestly didn't know why though. "Eww god, you realize I only played her songs to annoy you, right?" she smiled. "No um, I like Katlyn Dizazlo, and Nickelback."

My eyes wanted to widen as I heard that, but I didn't cause that may have given it away. "Cool." I smiled.

"Do you have the hots for her like any other guy I know?" Ray asked.

I didn't answer, but I wanted to punch the lights out of all those guys. "No actually I do not." I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, don't need to get s- oh my god."

"Oh my god, what?"

"You came out of the closet! I am so happy for you. What's h-"

"Omi you f- Hey I'm not gay!"

"Okay, sorry Mister let's snap at an old friend today." she said in a hurt voice.

"Sorry, but Katlyn REALLY isn't my type."

She gave the confused look. "Seriously? Slutty costumes don't turn you on?"

"No, and gross, Ray have you been friends with dudes?"

"Yeah..." she said deadpanned.

I sighed and walked off then went on thinking about Katlyn and how everything's coming along with her life that made her escape the spotlight.

...

Katlyn's POV – eight months pregnant

...

Well it's been about four months since I had last saw Jake, he went home to Russia to see his parents leaving me with my two best friends I have left. Kesha isn't picking up her phone, and Nathan's always busy, I had began to think my life in the spotlight was better then hiding because I'm loosing my best friends I had then. Well I never thought this day would come but since it has, my baby girl is coming into this world, I don't really mind carrying her for nine more months, but since it's a nine month cycle I'll have to put up with the pain. The doctors aren't in here yet, the nurse that's been helping me is trying to get Arabella (the name of my baby girl) to wait, but the contractions are too unbareable and couldn't wait anymore the nurse told me to push, and without a doubt this may have been easier if I hadn't given myself to Sean, it would have been easier if I didn't fall pregnant. When the nurse told me to push I screamed my head off that was how painful it was, tears welded up in my eyes, when the pain was gone I callapsed. There was a flash of memories of how I got to be here.

**Flashbacks (third month – seventh month)**

_Third month: **Jake and I were walking down the halls hand in hand. He had asked me out three days ago, and I felt like the queen of the world, I had him, he was mine forever. Or so I thought.**_

_Fourth month: **"I can't do this, I mean I w-"**_

"_**Then why is it so hard for us to be together Kaddy?" he asked eyes draining liquid.**_

"_**It's not right, I still love him.."**_

"_**You said last month you were over the dick head!" he snarled.**_

"_**Yeah well you said you didn't love Miranda!"**_

"_**That's different,"**_

_Fifth month: **Days seemed so gloomy, it rained a lot this month, it's June yet it's raining outside, training has been cancelled until I'm 'stable' enough to kick Alberta's ass.**_

_Sixth month: **On a rampage over the littlest things, Adrian had to calm me down through the bonds lately. The mood swings seem to go down a dark and deadly path. Ever since Jake left there had been another hole in my chest, and Kesha won't answer my phone calls.**_

_Seventh month: **Nathan called he said that Sean was feeling like shit, no one's been able to talk to him, and when they did he'd yell at everyone.**_

"_**N, hold on, I'm sure he'll get over it, he always does."**_

"_**He's going to AA meetings, he watches the movies you love, makes fun of the littlest things he remembers, and he's sleeping in you're old bedroom," he spoke. "He's never been this depressed over a girl. Oh and now he's going into ****acting instead of singing."**_

_**All because of me? Holy mother of Christ! Katlyn think it through, maybe he's only doing this to get you to go back then get heartbroken again. "He'll get over it, let me talk to him, so I can talk some sense into him! NOW!"**_

"_**Okay, Okay jeez, who peed in you're cereal this morning?"**_

"_**Jesus did, now hand the phone to the JA."**_

_**His voice and breathing came on and when he said hello I swear I died and went to heaven. "Kat, you won-"**_

"_**Save it okay? Just pretty much never moarn about me, it's not like I cheated on you, so get a fucking life okay?"**_

"_**Kat..."**_

"_**CALL ME KATLYN!"**_

"_**Baby-y-y-y," okay he's drunk.**_

"_**Get you're fucking self together! I am never EVER coming back for you, you hear me! My child won't be stuck with an alchololic father." I snapped.**_

"_**Katlyn, he-hear me-e-e out, I n-"**_

_**I hung up before he could finish his sentence.**_

**End of Flashbacks**

"Miss Dizazlo, Miss Dizazlo," the nurse's voice filled the air, she sounded like she was from Britian because of her accent.

My eyes fluttered open, and saw the blonde female with blue eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue baggy pants. She had her hair in a bun, and carried a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Thank goddness you're up, you've been out for at least half hour," she smiled.

I held my arms out like a craddle and the nurse laid Arabella down on them.

"What's her name going to be?" she asked.

"Arabella Alexandra Hathaway." I smiled as I looked at my baby girl.

"A Hathaway, huh?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"My mom's Rosemarie Hat-"

"Rose Hathaway, wow, I haven't seen that girl in fifteen years. I bet you're proud of you're mother?"

"What's there to be proud about?" I asked with hatred lacing my words.

Okay I know I'm supposed to be mad at my father, but my mother really isn't the victim here, she pushed him away from us, wouldn't let us meet him, and never gave us the chance; but my father never came to check on my mom, so he's to blame as well.

"You're mom did amazing things for this academy, she saved everyone's life, risked her life, and she even had to face the death of her best friend."

"Who?"

"She never told you did she?"

"Who!"

"Mason Ashford,"

I tried to remember if she ever talked about him, if she hadn't she must had been really upset when he died. I shook my head, then went back to looking at the main person (who has dark hair) in my life.

...

Two days later

...

I was in bed thinking of going back to Russia or Los Angles, either one would be home to me, but more LA then Russia. I called Kesha at that moment in time, and waited.

"Hello?" his voice filled my ears.

My broken heart felt like it was repairing itself. "Hi, is Kesha there?"

"Kaddy, is that you?" he asked.

I nodded though he wouldn't be able to tell. "Yeah,yeah it is." I smiled.

I could hear Kesha's voice in the background. "Give me the damn phone!" she screamed.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked.

"Hey Kesh, it's me, Kaddy." I said in my shy voice.

"Kaddy! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I kept missing you're phone calls, but you won't answer when I call either."

"Yeah well we really need to catch up, and I'm heading back in two months," I said truthfully.

"Oh my fucking god, really? Well start from the beginning."

And so I did, all the way up to when I found out I was pregnant.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?" she screamed.

"Shh, you'll wake up Arabella," I hushed.

"Oh my gosh, you gave birth already?" she whispered.

"Two days ago at the seventh hour and eleventh minute at night." I said proudly.

"We could have had a baby shower for you," she sounded like she was pouting.

Nathan's voice came in the background. "Baby shower? Who's having a baby shower? Who's having a baby?"

"None of you're buisness babe, go play a song or something."

"Fine,"

I rolled my eyes. "So you and N, huh?"

"Hush you, now tell me who does she look like right now, you or him?"

"Me,"

She started laughing. "Do that again! P- Oh um.. sorry I was watching the two guys fight it out."

"It's fine, I have to call you back, I need to phone my parents."

"Okay TTFN,"

"Ta Ta for now!" I smiled before I hung up then dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a year, hupoing they'll pick up on the other side.

"Hello, Rose Hathaway speaking."

"Mommy?"

"Katlyn is that you?"

"Yeah,"

"How I am happy to hear you! How have you been?"

"Tired, even after the pregnancy,"

"Pregnancy?"

I sucked in air then spoke. "I fell pregnant mom, after I left the spotlight."

"Where are you? I'll be there in twenty-five hours or so,"

"The old academy in Montana."

There was a long pause and not long before I was about to hang up, my father's voice came from the door.

"Mom, did you send dad?"

"it was for you're own good," she spoke. "Adrian's here, I'll have to call you later." before I could say bye she hung up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the man that hasn't changed a bit since I first saw him, and you could smell his after-shave from the ten fifteen foot walk to beside the bed. Today it was peppermint, but before you could swear it was mint or something like it.

"Came to bring you back to Russia,"

"Too fucking bad, I'm going to LA next month, and besides I don't want to go back." I half lied to his face.

"Then why leave the spotlight?"

"I left cause I didn't want to face my 'demons' but I realized I had to include the guy in Bella's life."

His mood changed his face wasn't giving that disapporoved parent look anymore, a smile came on his face, that kind of shocked me because I never had seen him smile since he was always showing that guardian poker face. "That's great to include him in on the parenting."

"Is it, dad? What if he decides to leave again?" I asked.

"Well then he doesn't love you because he would stay with you after having a child." he spoke with a smile.

I changed the subject... okay I turned what he said on him. "Did you love mom before you left?"

"You're mom was the best thing in my life, it was better then -"

"Okay if you're going to talk about the sex please save it three hours."

"Why? And besides you sex minded child, I wasn't getting into that."

"Other whys I'm going to throw up on you, and I bet I'll b – HEY!" I snapped.

Arabella's cries came from her cradle (or whatever you call it when she's in the hospital bedroom and beside the mother). Those cries weren't as soothing as when she was asleep and breathing. Dad went over to her cradle and picked her up.

"She looks like you in you're baby pictures you're mom showed me before I went looking for you."

"When did you come?"

"Two months ago, then I heard from Kirova there was a pop star living here, who happened to be a dhampir."

I looked down then back up to see he was still holding her. He looked like he was an expert on this, then again mom did say his sisters had kids and he used to take care of them alot.

"Mom still loves you, she never stopped loving you." I blurted out then covered my mouth at once.

The smile he had on dropped and was replaced by the mask again.

**...**

**Well there's the chapter so far, but please do continue on if you still like it... please review at the end.**

**...**

_Radio_

_**(Songs sung/mentioned in this chapter: **Incomplete – Backstreet Boys_)

_**Chapter 13 (Katlyn's POV – a week or so later):**_

I rode to the place I never thought I would be going back to, I didn't take a plane, I got picked up by the limo driver Kesh had sent over. On the radio was this old song sung by the one and only Backstreet Boys.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes,_

_Distant faces with no place left to go,_

_Without you within me I can't find no way,_

_Where I'm going, is any body's guess,_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you._

I turned off the speakers in the back, and watched Arabella sleep. It seemed more peaceful then hearing a song that had to do with heart breaks – as if I hadn't heard or felt it my whole life – my family had a lot of drama attached with it; Adrian is a recovering alchololic, Mom had loved another man in a marriage, dad was never around, Uncle Eddie lost more people in his life then he can count, Aunty Lissa is torn between two men – one of which is her husband of seventeen years the other is an ex-boyfriend, Uncle Christian is an alchololic, and Charles had so many heart breaks in his life I could barley catch up with the news (basically he's turning into what Adrian was years ago). Me? Well I suffered from bulimia, cutting, lonliness, and had many thoughts of suicide but that's the top four out of probably ten or twelve.

"Miss Dizazlo?" Hank, the limo driver, rolled down the window that separated the passanger to the driving area a little.

"Yes, Hank?"

"There's a road block up ahead, and this is the quickest way through, so we're going to check in at a motel."

"Okay Hank, oh and pick anyone you want, I'm going to sleep out here since I don't want to bring too much attention towards myself."

"I must insisit you take the motel bed,"

"Hank, I'll be fine, I just really like limos since they're comfortable,"

"Are you positive ma'am?"

I smiled. "Yeah totally."

...

**Sorry I ended it there, I'll make it up to you by writing 14, 15, 16, 17 (all in the same chapter) as soon as I get internet up and running at my new place.**

**Oh that's what I forgot to mention: I will not be updating this story until the new year, I'll work on it, but it's kind of been a side project for me lately, I've been updating my glee stories since I really am in the mood for GLEE for some reason... I don't know why though, and I've been working on packing up my room since I'm moving next month. :( but I promise when it comes to the new year and Last Sacrifice is out (I get in the mood when books come out) I will be updating constantly.**


	17. Chapter 1418

_**Hello I'm back, and the last three chapters are up :]**_

_**I really hope you loved going through the ups and **_

_**downs of this story.**_

_**The Epilogue will be up after .. but enjoy**_

_**I Do not own the VA or the songs in any chapter**_

_**Confessions of A Broken Heart**_

_**Songs mentioned or sung in the chapters:**_

_**Slipped Away + When You're Gone by Avril**_

_**(-a song written by me-)**_

_**Long Shot**_

_**by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**(but the Kelly C. songs are Kaddy's songs on her album)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Heartaches, and fights**_

The next morning we were on the road again, and Hank put on my CD that came out three years ago. The first song was _Long shot _which was written by the talented Katy Perry, but it didn't sound amazing as me, so she gave the song to me, and that's how our friendship started, I helped her write _California Girls_, and _Teenage Dream._

_I felt it, the wire touched my neck  
And then someone pulled it tighter  
I never saw it coming, I started to black out  
And then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not, I don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That ask for our commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out of that limb_

My heart beat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me

I smiled as I remembered why I said yes I would like to have it on my album, it all started with Sean when we were dating, and at first I took everything as a warning, and I did not see anything coming at first.

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability_

It's a long shot, but I say why not  
If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

"Ms D-"

"Yeah Hank?"

"We're here,"

I smiled brightly and as the car came to a stop. "Welcome home Arabella." I smiled brightly at the dark haired little girl. "I'm sure you're going to make a great celebrity years to come, or a guardian kicking the enemy's behind, or simply doing something you want to do."

Hank opened the back door so I could get out, not that i needed any help. I stepped out after handing him the baby seat, and walked in to the now black mansion that had been blue the year before. A blonde haired girl stood at the door impatiently, as she was waiting, she was about fourteen and had blue eyes. And beside her was Sean, Kesha, Nate, and Jake. Jake was holding back emotions. Kesha was silently saying something. Nate was doing nothing while he was looking down. And dear Sean the 'saint' was smiling at me. My heart beat beaten me senselessly at this point. Why does this have to be so intense?

"Katelyn!" Sean came running up, but it wasn't him that called my name. It was a female's voice that sounded hoarse, and a few sobs were let out.

"Kesh," I smiled weakly.

Nate came up and asked something no one would have suspected in a moment of a reunion like this. "So when are you and Sean getting going back to you're old games? Or better yet, when are you getting married?"

I scowled. "Questions lead to more questions. Like why the hell is my best friend crying?"

He backed away quickly. Though he said nothing.

"... we kind of broke up a few days ago because he... was ... being an ass hole..." she whispered slowly.

I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you call me K?"

"Because I didn't want any contact with... a few people."

I nodded. Jake was still sitting at the stairs, where that girl was, she was smiling at him, and twirling her fingers in her hair.

My heart wasn't bothered by this, he was moving on, and I was happy.

"So.." Sean said awkwardly, though it was rather cute.

I took the car seat from Hank, and adored my little girl. "I didn't want to leave you out of this like I first told you... I grew up without my dad, and look where that's gotten me." a halfhearted smile grew upon my lips, but you couldn't miss the pain in my eyes.

He smiled back brightly. "Do you mean it? Like for realz?"

I nodded softly.

...

Sean's POV

...

Arabella Alexandra Hathaway looked at me with a curious look, though mine were as wide as a child in a candy store. She was the main point in my eyes, of course I know I sound like a pussy but things change when you have a kid sometimes. My friend Chad had a kid about my age of eighteen **(A/N: Sean, Kesha, and Nathan are eighteen and Chad Kruger is about Twenty, not that they are now, but just go with it)**, he never mentions it to anyone nor does he sing about this. His band: Nickelback has been crazy since they released their hit never going to b alone or Gotta be Somebody last year though there had been a lot of fans from the beginning. I was originally born in New York area, but my parents split when I was young and I switched homes during winter and spring, dad lived in Alberta, and that was how I met Chad and the boys. When my mom passed, I moved in with my dad for a little bit since he needed someone to help around the house. High school came and I moved back to NYC and met my old friend Nathan, and the story continues from there.

Anyways there are many secrets that lay in Hollywood, most aren't what they seem. You see my mother was a moroi and my dad was a dhampir. And on that note, Nathan and Chad are the moroi. Me, and Kesha are the dhampirs, but Kesh and I are the ones that just got turned back into a dhampir which is a whole different story all together. You're probably wondering if I had told anyone besides Chad, Nate, and Kesha, I have not, not even my baby mama.

Back on topic though, there were the only two people in the room, Bella was in my arms crying and screaming, she was already changed, fed, and had a nap, so I was more confused then Finn Hudson from Glee. Kaddy wanted to bond with Kesha, so she left me alone in the house with Nate plus Jake dead asleep on the other two couches, and the workers we have in the hose were given a day off since Kat came home yesterday evening.

A door creaked and two people came in the house talking about how fun shopping was. One had a charasmatic tone of voice. "Did you see the look on that broad's face when she saw you?"

The other had a sweet intoxicating voice that could melt a man to the ground. "I know you've been around the... boys, but seriously calling females broad's is not cool."

"Well sorry, it's not like you ditched a friend, and went to an academy some where that I could not see them." the first girl snapped.

There was a long pause the brunette and the blonde were facing each other, they were dressed in cocktail dresses, Katlyn was wearing a purple mid thigh one that had beading in the stomach area. Kesha had a black one without any beading.

Katlyn looked at her then down. "I'm sorry you feel that way..." she said in a depressing tone.

"Kaddy, I didn't mean that, I take it back..."

"It's fine, I um... I'm just going to go to my room."

...

Katlyn's POV – in her room

...

Have you ever done something so incredibly idiotic that you regret doing that thing? For those who haven't you're lucky, nothing can make up for ditching them only a year ago, nothing can make up for running away two years back, and nothing can make up for me losing Alexandria only a month before giving birth to Alexandra back. She had been my friend since birth, she moved to the academy in Helena at the beginning of the one in Russia. I had said to her that she was a bitch for accusing me of stealing and ratting her out. Of course that day she and I were in the mall in Helena for the day, a bunch of humans came up to us and captured us, and brought us to their leader, who was a strigoi, and Alexandria being moroi he went after her first, he tortured her, and raped her, her last words were leave, don't ever think of this day again, but those all came back a day after giving birth when I was dead asleep.

"I should have saved you, what is wrong with me Alexandria? I'm sorry..."

Writing appeared on the window, 'not you're fault, do not blame you, I wanted this...'

For the first time I started writing, a song to be exact, I haven't written anything new in ages.

_(I can't bring you back to life)_

_I let you in my heart,_

_The master piece threw itself in to art,_

_But now I am torn apart,_

_But I miss you, and you never said good bye,_

_We never again can say hi,_

_I regret every day about the tings I said,_

_Nothing can be the same because..._

_I cannot bring you to life,_

_I can't see you're face,_

_Why was this a test I could not ace?_

_I miss the colour's that you brought to life,_

_I miss those devious plans we would make up,_

_I miss you, (I miss you)_

_(Ohh, ah)_

_Why did you have to leave, why did you have to give up?_

_So what now?_

_How? (how)_

_How do I handle this life without a side kick?_

_I can't bring you back to life_

Tears fell lightly.

_Why did you let him brake you,_

_Was this how you pictured me being like?_

_(Break you, hurt you, break you)_

_How is god?_

_Is everything nice where you are?_

_Ask him where he was that night..._

I couldn't think properly after this, so I ended up crying myself to sleep.

...

Charles POV

...

I starred blankly at Adrian as my mom and him were fighting over stupid things as usual lately, and since dad wasn't there to distract me from the drama behind the maskswe hide behind. This has been happening since Adrian moved my sister to St Vlad's months back. Mom was being the one who hated that Adrian did this, and blaming him for everything, like last week they were at my Adrian's mother's place, they came back early since his great aunt doesn't like my mother, and when she said something horrible about her, Adrian said nothing. Adrian is being the douche, sure he's trying not to upset my mother, but when he's being a bad husband by not doing anything of course there's a problem.

Truth be told I don't think they love each other any more, and I think that had to do with compulsion, I mean think about it, they had nothing in common when they got married or even before, Adrian was a man whore, and mom loved fighting. Plus mom rushed into a relationship after dad left, so that leaves it with a gift of compulsion.

"I think we need to talk Ad,"

He nodded. "Me too,"

* * *

_**:O**_

_**What will happen between Katlyn and Sean?**_

_**Italics = dream **_

_**Chapter 16: Break ups + Make-ups **_

_**Katlyn's POV**_

_**...**_

_We were at the mall, me – wearing a purple floral dress-like shirt with a floral skirt – and Alexandria – a blonde with purple streaks, green eyes, wearing a pink knee-length dress with purple heels. We were looking in Garage for an outfit for her since she was going to go on a date with some dhampir dude, then again when did she not?_

"_I can't believe you, you're like everyone else I know, wanting to be closer to someone like me," I whispered to Alexandria. "To think I wanted to be a friend with you again."_

"_I didn't want that, I wanted to be friends with you because..."_

"_Because what?" I snapped._

_There was along pause before I spoke again. "No good reason?" she shook her head. "Well then... I guess you are a bitch, like how you were before."_

"_Katlyn," she said softly. "I'm s-"_

"_No I'm sorry, I'm sorry you were ever my friend."_

_I walked away slowly before I was blacked out._

Tossing and turning, I could have sworn that someone was beside me.

"No, don't kill me, I deserve it, please," I screamed. "Please, pretty please don't kill her."

"Katlyn, wake up," a tired voice wrapped around me.

"_Kaddy, I'm sorry," Alex whispered._

_Her eyes were hallow, she looked more of an ogre then a princess._

"_You need to get out of here, Kaddy."_

"_NOT without you,"_

"_Katlyn you need to take care of little Anne, and you have fans wanting to scream you're name, you're going to be a great mother."_

"_And you have little Anne to help me raise her."_

"_No I don't, I have no one."_

_I walked up to her and tried to untie her, but her pupils were dilated. "Leave now, and never think about this place again." _

_The next thing I knew I was running out of the house without thinking._

_Her screams filled the air before they died out._

"Kaddy wake up," Sean said in desperation.

Tears filled my eyes. "I left her behind," I whispered.

"Left who behind?"

"I left her behind,"

Wails came from two people. One was from nightmares. The other was from not being able to sleep or needing her diapers changed. I got up and tried to carefully walk over there without tripping. I picked her up softly and soothed Bella.

When she was calm she fell back asleep, now it was my turn to sleep.

Later that morning I awoke to cries. They were joyful, and happy.

"Shh, you'll wake mummy up," Sean whispered.

I smiled lightly into my pillow. More joyful cries filled the air.

...

No POV

...

Later that day, Katlyn, Sean, and Arabella were in downtown Los Angles buying some new things for the nursery, with the paparazzi were hot on their tail.

"Katlyn, Katlyn Dizazzlo, where have you been?" one said.

The others that were fallowing were trying to catch a glimpse at Bella, who had been crying since they had came. Sean was trying to restrain himself from physically hurting them.

"Babe, you okay?" Katlyn spoke softly.

Sean looked at her weirdly, he was more shocked then when she told him that she was pregnant.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

She smiled then went on her merry way without knowing what was bothering Sean. Katlyn was looking to the right when she saw the man that had killed her friend. Though he looks a little different, she knew the smirk that he had on his face anywhere.

* * *

A little while after the shopping trip Kesha and Katlyn were in the living room, the blonde girl was holding Arabella, Katlyn was holding her face within her hands while thinking everything that had happened. She snapped at Sean at the store about what was bothering her since she went from Alice Cullen to the devil within minutes after seeing something in the alleyway.

"I wouldn't talk to her K, she's in a fowl mood." Sean said as he entered the purple room with white furniture.

"Would you let that go, you fricking ass, I said I was sorry!" she shrieked then lowered her voice so that she was not heard. "You would be a cold heart-ed bitch if you knew what had happen weeks ago."

"What are you talking about?" Jake walked in with a worried look.

"You'd be a mess too if you knew what had happened a few weeks ago," she shuttered as she saw that sullen girl that had died because she was careless.

She shrieked then ran up the stairs without a word to anyone.

Everyone looked at Jake for answers, but he knew nothing about this, knowing Katlyn it probably was something personal, something that she would cry about, something about loosing someone, or something about something else entirely. Though all those were right.

"What's with her? First the nightmare last night, second she snaps at me for no given reason, and now she shrieks at the littlest things?"

"She had a nightmare?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but it made no sense, she first muttered '_No, don't kill me, I deserve it, please, please, pretty please don't kill her._' How did you not hear that she screamed, about three times last night?" Sean asked.

"Katlyn sound proofed her room a year ago," Kesha said.

"Kill who?" Jake spoke.

Sean's shoulders rose. "Dunno then she said after she woke up, _I left her behind_,"

...

Katlyn's Pov

...

I starred at the paparazzi, that were standing outside the gates wanting a glimpse of whoever was in the house, from the window seat that was not in my room one year ago. Why would I shriek at them or snap? They did nothing to me... besides being here for me.

One of the people from the crowd caught my eye, and started to take pictures. The flashes didn't bother me like it had when I first started.

_I miss you,_

_Miss you so bad,_

_I don't forget you,_

_Oh its so sad,_

_I hope you can hr me,_

_I remember it clearly,_

_The day you slipped away,_

_was the day I found it won't be the same,_

_Oh..._

_(humming)_

Tears jerked out of my eyes as the song was on the iPod dock, it was just a wave of emotion flooding through my body. The door creaked open, my head jerked to see who it was, and there in the shadows was Sean, who was confused, but shrugged it off as he walked over.

_Now you're gone (Now you're gone),_

_There you go (There you go),_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back._

He held me close to him, and when the next song came on it was from the same artist that had been that new singer (Avril), that had came out a few months before I departed from this place. I believe the song was called When you're gone.

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,_

_the days feel like years when I'm alone..._

"Shh, baby, tell me what happened..." he spoke softly.

I shook my head. "You'd be ashamed of me,"

"Try me,"

That was when I told him what had happened only a few months back. After talking, he was silent for a good amount five minutes til I said.

"I get it, you don't need to say it, the silence just proved it..."

"No, I'm just shocked, that's all,"

"Right,"

"We've all been worried Kat, you screaming in you're sleep didn't help it, but baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't... want to think.. about it, well... at first... I had no... choice then... the nightmares always got to me," I chocked on the words.

He wrapped his arms around me like I was the one who gave him a puppy for Christmas. I smiled a little, my heart started to beat quickly, and my hands were sweaty. I needed him, not in that lovey dovey way, no I needed to forget, I needed sex.

My hand slid down to his private area where there was a big bulge, massaging it slowly. His groans filled the room with pleasure.

"You sure you want this, Kat? We can stop if you want me to."

I nodded, though truthfully I was not listening.

Rubbing it made the bulge seem bigger. A moan filled the air shortly after. So I bit my lip, while stripping away his attire. First his tie was loosened, then his shirt was taken off to show his abs, then his jeans that left his underwear there slightly covering the morning wood that is hidden underneath. He slipped of my top, where my 38DD breast were covered by a bra. He being the part animal he is, ripped it along with the skirt and underwear I had on, but I could care less.

He grasped my breasts and started to rub softly, though I had not noticed him place his bare hands on my breasts before that. A soft moan erupted.

"Babe, I don't think we should do this, not like this," he stopped for a few seconds. "Expecailly after baby-gate."

I looked at him his blue eyes were filled with passion... sadness, desperation, and yet a gleam of lust.

I starred at him, did he just refuse sex?

"I want this, I want you, please," I said sadly.

"Okay," he said as his head lowered with his tongue sliding down my stomach and pussy area.

His tongue slipped in, shivers went through the course of my body.

"Mmm," a soft moan came from me as he licked the insides.

"You like this?"

"Yes! Yes, god yes."

"I am afraid god isn't with us, no-"

"Jeez-us, just fuck me, now!" I screamed.

"Oh so you're three timing me, so who are these guys,"

He slipped out, then removed his underwear and slipped into me, repressing a moan, he kept sliding in and out, faster and faster, we both slipped into a joy of ecstasy. I gave up and screamed.

His eyes looked into mine. Not like the last time, he had a gaze of caring, and this time it felt like he was keeping something from me.

If looks could kill, Sean would bee dead right now, though it wouldn't help me find out what he was hiding. "What are you hiding from me? Got some other chick knocked up?" I snarled.

"No, babe, I haven't looked at a girl in that way since the academy."

"How am I supposed to believe that? Huh, you keep everything else hid, what don't I know since looking guilty of something doesn't help you!" still snarling he was backing away.

"Look until you find what you're issues are, I am done with this relationship!"

"Fine with me!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE" we both yelled before he left.

What have I done?

...

Kesha's POV – three weeks later

...

She looked more crestfallen the last time I checked on her (which was yesterday), she hadn't had any food for the last few weeks, locked in her room with Bella with her. Not only is she acting weird, but Sean had gone back to his ways of being a man-whore. If he wasn't Bella's father or Kat's love of her life, I would kill him. But she'll find someone better then him one day, and then possibly forget him. When that would happen he can't break her heart anymore.

Anyways, for the first time in weeks, she came out of the room, came into the kitchen, she looked as if she had witnessed a murder of a loved one.

A faint whisper arose. "hi," she said sullenly.

"How you feeling today?"

"Do you know his 'secret'?" She asked bluntly.

"What secret?"

"THE SECRET THAT LED TO OUR ... break up," she bursted into tears again.

Of course I had been confused the only secret he wouldn't tell her yet is that he is a dhampir. Wait has he told her yet?

I explained everything to her, even his dirty little secret he should have told her a year ago.

She looked even more sad then when she came into here, and left the kitchen.

.

Kat's POV

.

I saw him with another girl when I got up the stairs, clearly he's just ignoring his feelings... as if he would ever use them again. I shook my head, how could he have kept it from me? Even Kesha didn't tell me, am I that horrible? None of it matters anyways, in a few short days I'm in the hospital, with the lack of food in my system, of course it would happen. I don't matter to him anyways, and I probably never will.

When I got into my room, blackness surrounding me.

...

:O NOOOOOOOO! Well on to the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 17: The Truth Will set you free

...

No One's POV

...

She woke up to see a white room around her the day after, she was sure that she was in heaven, until she saw Sean beside her.

"What were you thinking? Starving yourself like that, you should b-"

"Go to hell, you don't care about me!" she spat, though every word hurt her deeply, as did it to him.

"How could you say that?"

She looked into his intoxicating eyes that she would get butterflies (like right now) just by looking into them.

"I know you're secret, to think you'd trust me, after everything I told you," she shook her head.

His first thought was, what was she talking about? What Secret? Then he figured it out. "I hate being a dhampir, but I wouldn't want to be a strigoi not after what I had gone through."

"What do you mean?"

"You see three to five years ago, I had been bitten by this guy named 'Kant' he was this person who had a horrible reputation in the moroi world,"

"Yeah, his story is still around,"

"Well he also had a horrible sense in judgement, his 'goons' were not that bright," he paused. "Well he was the one who turned me and Kesha, who had been one of my best friends, apart from Nathan, who had went to France and he wasn't going to come back, and since we had the grasp of immortality in our hands, we couldn't say no,

"We had killed lots of dhampirs, moroi, rival strigoi, and humans, we were saved by a spirit user, he went by the name of Steven, but it wasn't his real name, we embraced this redemption, so much that we decided that we should at least try our old dream of being famous, that was when Nathan came back into our lives, I haven't been the same since, expecally since I killed Angel, my love of my life or so I thought."

Katlyn didn't know what to say, he had been through so much, yet she says her life was horrible.

"I'm sorry about the break up, it really seems like a bad habit with the both of us," Katlyn spoke.

He shrugged it off, though it was killing him. Being reminded of that break up they had. "Its okay," though it really wasn't.

"I ju-"

"I hop-"

"You go," they both spoke at the same time making them both laugh.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to go to the Avenged Sevenfold concert?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to,"

He smiled at her, while putting "Nightmare" on for her, she almost forgot about the music the band played, but she loved it to bits.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, I think we should get back together, its like we can not be without each other,"

...

End of chapter

* * *

Chapter 18: Love's course

A Year later

Sean's POV

...

There we were in New York, me and Nathan, waiting for Katlyn and Kesha to get down the aisle, so far I believe she is getting her dress _**(imagine Middleton's dress, and it's like that dress - sorry the dress looked pretty)**_ on or make up. Yes, we are getting married, Leighton, Kat's new bff was the bride's maid while Kesh was the maid of honor. Leighton and her met on the set of Gossip Girl, where Kat was guest starring as herself with Hilary Duff, though Kat's character lasted until the end of this season, and Shay did countless song writing with Leigh.

When she came down the aisle, my eyes were on her, when she said her vows, I swore I was going to die because of the glares Leigh was giving me.

"When I first met you, it was love at first sight, but you were a man whore at first, always wanted to play hard to get, broke my heart countless times, but a few times I broke yours our fights after I came back into the spotlight, I wanted to be put back into rehab. But no matter what we did, our love was a drug, something we couldn't get out of our mind, and always forgave each other, even when it was stupid in the first time."

My mind skipped over, and we were at the reception, and we gout our first piece of cake, though I wanted pie, but Leigh said it was stupid to go to a wedding with a pie, so she dragged us to Carlo's Bakeryand we met Buddy where we bought the cake and appeared on Cake Boss. I swore they brought it down from Heaven because it was that good.

* * *

**Well that brings us to the end of the story. There's an Epilogue after, so stay tuned.**


	18. Epilogue

Here it is, I thank you everyone for putting up with my tardiness,

But everything has been hectic around here, so I am sorry, and I thank you for the favourites,

the reviews, and the support.

**19 years later:**

Katlyn watched as her daughter walked down the runaway, for the spring fashion that came from Leighton's new designs, they were vintage clothing from 2011style but were modified to suit 2030's era where they have Arabella as the new Lady Gaga, though no one can top Gaga's meat outfit, but she wore a cheese top with a ham skirt. And Arabella became the next Runaways' band to keep the spirit of the 70's alive but with a new look.

Her little sister Kaleigh became an actress, she was born a year after their parents were married, and her twin brother became a designer for men and for comfortable converse shoes and is in love with Leighton's seventeen year old daughter.

The existance of dhampirs and moroi as well as strigoi came in 2020 after the queen bitch died on us years after the great queen died years ago, though most people not even Katlyn know her name. Adrian and Rose got a divorce and Rose married Dimitri, Chuck sees his little sister once in a while, but has a wife and children to worry about as well as a moroi to guard.

...

Well here comes in the story of Bella Dragimir (nee Swan) and the late queen Ivashkov, which you can read as the Forgotten Race. I really hope you loved this story and I thank you for putting up with the tardiness again. :) And I hope you will check the forgotten race story or my story for my Twi, GG, and VA story: Finding my missing piece. If you don't then okay.


End file.
